


Roots

by Pep302



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pep302/pseuds/Pep302
Summary: After the fall of the space station, our heroes decide to take a calmer life in New Elysium, accompany them in their new adventures, from their roots.





	1. New begginings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Raíces](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/456107) by Pep302. 



Roots.

After the fall of the world tree, everything has returned to normal for Rex and the others.

The Titans began to unite with each other, forming New Elysium, as Rex called it.

Rex: " _It's not the best name but that's definitely not the priority right now, I'm still in a state of shock, I can not believe what just happened a few minutes ago, I thought I lost Pyra and Mythra forever, and by a miracle of the architect himself, they returned, as if they were part of the plan to unite all the titans, it has been a hard road with its ups and downs "_ Rex took some time to think.

" _But I am sure of something and that is that I am happy to have accepted that work from Bana, if maybe he has not paid me at all but for that I should have given Pyra to the Torna gang and that definitely would not be one of my best ideas, I can not that I could forgive, ... and also ended up dead thanks to Jin's sword, but that's point and apart, thanks to that I could meet Pyra, Nia, Dromarch, Tora, Poppi, Mograg, Brighid, Zeke, Pandoria, and all the other Blades we made friends with; That definitely pays for all the problems we had together and I would not change it at all._ "Rex told himself in his head.

To the relief of all people, the lack of resources and the risk of being left without a place to live has been transformed into a problem of the past.

The residents received our heroes with ovations, and gifts from all sides, perhaps too much, so much that they needed a little space to breathe.

After the celebrations that the population gave to our gang of heroes, they decided to split paths, to make sure that so much collateral damage happened, while they were busy fighting against Malos.

Zeke: "Well, guys, this is where I'm on my way, I have to go back to Genbu, my father and the people of the Tantal kingdom will have to listen to this feat without equal, it was an honor to have gone on an adventure with you guys, Pandy c’mon is time to go home. "

Pandoria: "I'm just going to say goodbye, wait a moment."

Pandoria turned to talk to Pyra and Mythra, with a smile on his face.

Pandoria: "I hope to see you again soon and how good it was to have met you, I had never been with Zeke in an adventure like this, and to think that all this was thanks to Rex's curiosity getting the best out of him, give him my thanks my part."

Pyra: "Don’t worry we'll let him know when we can, we're also happy to have met you two."

Mythra: "You are a very nice couple and ... colorful too I have to admit, I hope everything goes well on the way home considering that it is Zeke we are talking about".

Pandoria: "Ehh ... well it's part of his charisma is not something he can avoid, well I say goodbye, good luck with Rex".

A face of confusion appeared in the Aegis sisters, Pyra decided to remove the doubt from her head.

Pyra: "Good luck with Rex ?, what do you mean? Pyra asked.

Pandoria: "Oh sweet and innocent Pyra, you know what I mean, or do you think we were blind while we were on top of Azurda on our way here?" Pandoria answered.

"I remember it as if it were part of a romantic novel"

"The hero looking towards the horizon admiring the poor souls of the people who suffered now safe, but deep inside he had the pain of his love that gave his life to save him."

"The architect himself saw the sacrifice that the hero gave to humanity, and decided to do a miracle right in front of his eyes, to return that joy and reason to live, to the poor soul who has suffered too much, giving him back the love of his life"

Mythra: "I think you're reading too much fiction crap."

Pandoria: "Well, I have to entertain myself with something while Zeke is unconscious after the things that happen to him."

Pandoria decided to turn Pyra, who was now as red as his hair, it was so difficult to distinguish his skin from his outfit, Pandoria decided this precise moment to attack and kill two birds with one stone, with a smile on his face.

Pandoria: "Well, your sister seems to know what i’m talking about."

Mythra: "What are you talking about?" Mythra decided to turn around and see the red dot that was now her sister.

Mythra now withbig wide eyes, decided to take a sigh of defeat, in her head she imagined Pandoria growing every second while she made a malevolent laugh, while she and her sister became smaller in a position of defeat.

Mythra decided to surrender and admit that she was right, swallowing her pride.

Zeke: "PANDY".

Pandoria: "I'M COMIN’ OK " Pandoria shouted." See you later, turtledoves in love".Pandoria finally ran to catch up with Zeke.

Mythra: "Ok, at this point he's making fun of us."

Pyra after having composed one of his most ... weak moments, finally found strength to speak.

Pyra: "Sorry Mythra, I do not know what happened I think I could not resist my imagination".

Mythra: "It's okay at least we know that we returned with our personalities intact despite what happened a few hours ago and ... wait a moment, what do you mean you could not resist your imagination? ".

Pyra got a little nervous and a drop of sweat began to fall from her forehead, so she decided to go defensive.

Pyra: "I do not know what you mean ha ha" he gave a nervous laugh

Mythra: "Pyra" decided to raise his tone.

Pyra: "Oh listen is Rex, we're going Rex" Pyra started to run.

Mythra: "PYRA".

The next ones on the agenda to say goodbye were Mòrag and Brighid.

They decided to say goodbye much more cordial and formal than Zeke, something that is not very out of the norm taking into account who we are talking about.

Brighid decided to speak for a bit.

Brighid: "It's good to know that they no longer have the weight of not wanting to exist on top of them, we'd like to stay, but it's a long way home and we must take into account that several transports were used to remove civilians from danger, there can be very dangerous obstacles ahead, we have to take advantage of the little daylight that we have left.

Mòrag: "I also have to see the emperor as soon as possible, I have to make sure he’s well."

Rex: "I'm sure it's fine, it was probably the priority for the guards."

Mòrag: "No, knowing him well he probably gave the order to evacuate the others, he has a good heart but I have to admit that sometimes he makes mine stop". He said it while he had a thoughtful face.

Rex approaches Brighid to ask him something in a low voice.

Rex: "She really cares about him, do you think she has an older sister complex?"

Brighid: "You have no idea."

Mòrag gave a false cough in his hand to warn that he is listening loud and clear.

Rex acted fast.

Rex: "Well I do not want to make you wait any longer, give a greeting from me when you arrive".

Mòrag: "I'll do it, be careful, I'll try to write from time to time; Brighid it's time to go.

Brighid: "I'm behind you."

After that, it was Tora's time to say goodbye.

Tora: "Rex-Rex Tora thinks it's time to say goodbye, Tora wants to make up for lost time with Papa-pon, maybe even make changes to Poppi or something new.

Poppi: "Poppi wants to see her older sister Lila, Poppi can not wait to tell her about the great adventure where Poppi participated".

Rex: "Ha ha, you always so full of energy, well I do not want to make you wait, have a safe way back home".

Tora decided to use the flight mode of Poppi, taking into account the small legs of the nopon, it made some sense, if he decided to walk he would probably arrive in two weeks.

Now there were only Nia and Dromarch, saying that the atmosphere got a little uncomfortable is to put it simple, after the confession that Nia made before, has left Rex thinking, he believed that the confession had done as a friend, but after that was obvious because he had done it, it should be noted that for him if there was a contest of more foolish moments in his life this would definitely be a great contender for the first place.

Nia might not have looked like Pyra and Mythra, but she could definitely defend herself in the beauty category and her personality was very interesting, it was beautiful for him, although she would probably tear his head off if she heard it now, but this took it to another problem.

Rex: " _Would not it be very strange to confess those feelings?_ he said _maybe she thinks I'm a type of womanizer or a pervert, I hope she does not think he's a similar guy to Bana with women paying attention to their orders as slaves._ "He said in a very low voice to himself.

Gramps: "No Rex a womanizer only leaves broken heart, although I have to admit that you have a very vivid imagination"

Rex: "If I think you're right ... wait a minute Gramps How did you become small again?

Gramps: "Apparently when Pyra and Mythra touched my chest they gave me the ability to transform at will, Very convenient not you think?, but back to what we are talking about, I think it is very important that you confess it too, dont worry believing that she will see you as a pervert, at this point she should already know how you act and she sure knows that you do not have not a shred of it. "

Rex: "I think you're right, thanks for the talk."

Rex decided to break the silence by asking Nia a question.

Rex: "So Nia" Rex took a relaxed position while playing with his hands and Nia saw him "Tell me what will you do now do you have a plan of where you are going? He said in a worried tone.

Nia: "To be honest ... I do not know, whenever I had a long time there was a time where I was chased again, until they captured me, and then Torna rescued me, but I think you know what happened."

Rex: " _Poor Nia, from being persecuted so much surely she forgot how is to live in a place where you can feel safe"._

 _"Maybe I can ..."_ Rex thought.

Rex: "YES, THAT’S IT".

Nia: "HEY, lower your voice it's way too late, people are trying to sleep you know?."

Rex gave a nervous laugh. Rex gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry, but I have an idea, a proposition for you."

Nia had a face of doubt but she was listening loud and clear.

Rex: "Why do not you come and live with us?

Nia: "... sorry, what ?! she exclaim.

Rex: "Well I thought you probably have nowhere to go so I wanted to give you a choice, tell me what do you think?"

Nia considered the offer. "I'm not against it, but didn’t you say that your home was destroyed when Gramps crashed, when we went flying when we woke up Pyra?"

Rex opened his eyes "Hell, I forgot it, think fast Rex ... I got it"

"I was referring to my aunt Corinne's house."

Nia raised an eyebrow: "The house of your aunt? don’t you think she would care? "

Rex: "Are you kidding? She loves the visits and she will surely give you a good stay ... until I can build a home, what do you think?

Nia: "I don't know, what do you think Dromarch? she turn to see his blade.

Dromarch: "It sounds like a good plan to me, but I'll follow where you want to go, my lady."

Nia thought about it for the last time and the truth it’s seemed like a good idea.

Nia: "Well if you are so sure that she wants to host us ... I accept your offer".

Rex: "Yes, great" Rex said with a tone of victory in his voice "well I think it's time to go, Gramps do you think you can take us to get there faster?

Gramps: "Doubt offends." Gramps was transformed back into his titan form, of course away from the suburbs he did not want to destroy what was left of standing houses.

Rex: "Pyra, Mythra it's time to leave!" Rex shouted.

Mythra: "We're coming," the blonde replied as she pulled her red-haired sister from her ear, apparently unable to escape from her and her great speed.

Pyra: "Mythra, please stop it hurts a lot, ouch ouch".

Mythra: "You should have thought about it before you had those thoughts and started running."

Rex: "What happened?

Mythra: "Oh, nothing just a little talk between sisters, isn't that it Pyra? Mythra finally decided to release her

Pyra: "Yes, only a little talk, ouch" Pyra said while rubbing his ear "Where will we go Rex?

Rex: "With Aunt Corinne, I think it's a good idea for her to know that we're coming back safe and sound, don't you think?

And as if by magic Pyra forgot the pain of her ear and her eyes shine like her flames.

Pyra: "Your aunt Corinne?!!, fabulous maybe we can resume our previous talk ". She said with a tone of joy.

Mythra: "Your aunt Corinne, why?

Rex replied "Well at least you have another idea of where to go to stay, I'm all ears, the only option is a hotel but I don't have much cash to say".

Mythra then gave a face of oh rightI forgot it.

Nia: "Hey, are we going today or are you waiting?

Mythra: "Nia will go with us?

Rex: "Yes, I offered to live with us, what do you think?

Mythra asked herself "Live together" she had to process the information but then she realized the things that could happen together and then she gave a smile of approval.

Mythra decided to make a small joke.

Mythra: "Ohh is going to be like that ... pervert.

Rex: "Yes ... WAIT NO!!."

Mythra climbed on top of Gramps accompanying Nia, Dromarch and Pyra.

Mythra shouted "I KNEW REX IS A PERVERT, REX IS A PERVERT."

Nia decided to join her game "So that is why you wanted me to live with you, he has no shame" she decided to take it to the next level, which even decided to act giving a hug to Mythra, she receiving the message, and they started to use a tone as if they were about to cry. "I knew he was a pervert."

Rex a little annoyed decided to join with others. Pyra decided to approach.

Pyra: "Really Rex, we can stay like a family."

Rex: "Yes, ... as a family".

Pyra let out a laugh of joy and a small kiss on the cheek. Rex definitely blushed a lot.

Mythra and Nia realized this and decided to act a little more.

Mythra: "Oh no Pyra fell at his feet". Nia continued "It's a monster without mercy." Although inside them there was a little bit of jealousy.

Rex returned to reality and decided to ignore them to talk to Gramps.

Rex: "How much more to get there?

Gramps: "I guess maybe two more minutes ,is good that the Titans decided to join."

Rex: "Gramps I wanted to ask that maybe well you already know ... can I

Gramps cut him to finish his sentence "Build your new home on top of me?"

Rex responded by raising and lowering his head. Gramps let out a sigh "I'm not against it but you have to take into account my size and the people that you expect to live in it, I think it's better to build it in Leftheria.

Rex thought about it and he has to admit that he has a point, he doubts that girls and Dromarch want to live so tight.

Gramps: "Leftheria is right in front of us, get ready to go down".

After Gramps transformed into his small form and a short walk, they finally arrived at Aunt Corinne's home, apparently Leftheria did not suffer much damage.

After knocking on the door, they were greeted by Aunt Corinne, with a relieved face and a great weight was removed from her, she decided to hug Rex.

 

Corinne: "Oh thank heavens you're fine, I thought something bad had happened, it's good to see you again". She said as he hugged Rex very tightly.

Rex: "It's good to see you again Aunt Corinne, I'm sorry you were very worried."

Corinne: "Worry, my poor heart was beating like crazy".

Corinne looked up and saw the girls, they gave her a smile and Corinne also decided to hug them.

Corinne: "It is also good to know that you are well."

Pyra decided to talk. "Also good to see you again Corinne and it's also good to know that there was not much damage here."

Corinne smiled, "Well, what are you waiting for it's getting cool and I don't want the heroes of Alrest to be defeated by a simple flu."

Rex: "Aunt Corinne I wanted to ask you if the girls, Dromarch and I could stay here for a while." Rex asked.

Corinne responded with a laugh "For you anything, you can stay in here as long as you want."

A sigh came out of the mouths of the others.

Corinne decided to look at a clock on her wall and realized how late it was getting.

Corinne: "It's getting very late, I think it would be a good idea to prepare ourselves to sleep, why you don’t  take a bath, I think you can take that luxury taking into account the heavy day all of you had, it can help you relax."

Nia: "Sounds like a good idea, but there's a small problem, we don’t have clean clothes, well at least that's inconvenient for me not for them."

Mythra: "I don’t know, for the first time I would like to use something suitable, and I'm a bit tired to think about new clothes." Pyra seemed to share her idea by nodding his head.

Corinne thought until she got an idea. "Why don’t use some of Rex's clothes, that's if he doesn't care."

The girls blushed a little and turned to see Rex.

Rex: "It doesn't bother me at all" you could see a little bit of red on his cheeks.

Nia: "You mean something like your suit."

Rex: "No, normal clothes, I use it every time I take a break, sometimes you have to know when to take a break".

Corinne: "Well, everything is solved, the bathroom is upstairs, so the ladies first, I'll put the clothes in the bathroom for you in a few moments, I have to talk to Rex."

Pyra: "Thanks Aunt Corinne."

Corinne turned to see Rex. "Who would say it, my little one has the love of three beautiful women."

Rex was a little surprised and started to babble.

Corinne: "I already know what you're going to say:" It's not like that I just want to be good "but if I was like that you would not offer them something like this".

"Tell me you care a lot, right?"

Rex nodded.

"Ha ha my little Rex is in love" Corinne said with a smile while playing with Rex's hair.

"Well, it's time to decide what  clothes are you gonna put after having that bath, come on ..." Corinne decided to make a little joke. "And I also want littlegrandchildren."

Rex: "AUNT."

Corinne let out a laugh, but deep inside she was talking a little seriously.

After a while the girls came out of the bathroom Rex's clothes fit perfectly to Nia taking into account that they were close to the same height, while Pyra and Mythra well...

Nia: "Ahh I feel so relaxed and comfortable what do you think?"

Pyra: "I think the same thing , though Rex's clothes are alittle bit tight."

Mythra: "Why Rex could not be taller ?!

Nia sighed, sometimes she’s glad that she is not so ... "blessed" in the part of the chest  deparment, even though those moments can be count with her fingers.

Mythra: "Well at least the bottom part is the most comfortable thing I've been for now, so this is how it feels to wear boxers not bad, not bad at all."

Pyra: "It was very nice for Rex to lend us some clothes".

Corinne: "You already out?, well the guest rooms are.

Pyra: "Excuse me, Aunt Corinne." Pyra interrupted. "But where's Rex's room?

Corinne: "It's at the bottom right, why?

Pyra: "I wanted to ask if ... if I could sleep next to him". Pyra said something embarrassed almost at the end of the sentence.

Corinne: "That depends on Rex but I'm sure he would not mind at all if you were waiting there." Pyra looked up, apparently Nia and Mythra were interested in Pyra's proposal.

"Well it's time for me to go to sleep and have sweet dreams"

"Same" the three responded.

After a while it was time for Rex to finally come out, wearing a white shirt and black shorts.

Rex: "Aunt Corinne was right, a good bath can make you relax."

Rex opened the door, he was somewhat surprised to see all the people waiting for him there.

Mythra: "Hello."

Rex; "Hello, what are you doing here?

Pyra: "We asked your aunt if we could sleep next to you, it doesn’t bother you, right?

Mythra: "In defense of Nia and mine it was Pyra's idea".

Pyra replied "But you decided to follow me."

Rex: "Don’t worry, it doesn't bother me, but I would like to know why?

Pyra replied "I know is gonna sounds kinda corny, but I want to wake up the next day next to you knowing that this is real and not some  kind of dream we did moments before dying".

Pyra had fear Rex can tell thanks to her face. For which Rex was enough reason to let them sleep next to him.

Rex: "That's good enough for me, do you think there's enough room for me?

The girls made room to finally sleep it has been and very long day.

Rex: "Sleep well."

Pyra: "Same".

Nia: "Same".

Mythra: "Same".

Our heroes finally had their well-deserved rest, only the architect himself knows what awaits in the future, but something he was sure they would do as in ...

Family.

The End ... For now.


	2. Pastime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people prefer having a relaxing life, and our heroes aren't an exception...well maybe just one person.

Pastime.

It's been several weeks since Rex and the girls became accentuated in Aunt Corinne's home.

Everything has become peace and tranquility so much that you could hear the fall of a feather, this was not a problem for Rex, nor Pyra in fact she preferred it she enjoyed the breeze of Leftheria, surprisingly l even Nía was enjoying them, but there is  always an exception and that person was Mythra.

Don’t misunderstand her she was happy that there was no danger ... from the exploits of the hand of Malos that is, but there was something she liked about fighting maybe it was the adrenaline, that sense of pride to beat more than one gang yourself and also beat a creature at least 10 times your size.

It was ironic that the thing that was killing her right now is not a gang, a monster or an explosion of a space station, but the damned boredom.

Mythra: "Day 28, I feel how my ass has deformed this sofa from so much sitting on it, I'm afraid that if I don't find something interesting I'll turn to dust."

"Postdata tell Pyra to cook more crab, someday she will have to surrender to my demands."

Mythra was left wondering what she just wrote.

Mythra: "Wow, boredom does harm your head."

Mythra decided to close is diary and throw it towards the nearest window.

Mythra: ... "Now that I think about it, I could have made drawings on that thing."

?: "Ouch."

Mythra turned towards the window approaching, but stopped when she heard the door open, turned out to be her sister Pyra.

Pyra: "MYTHRA". The redhead said somewhat irritated.

Mythra with a nervous tone answered "Pyra you found my diary, what would be of my life without you?"

Pyra: "Since when do diaries fly? ... wait, since when do you have diary?"

Mythra: "I said my diary, oh you did not heard me right I said ..." Mythra looked away trying to think of a lie "a moron, yes a moron leave this book here can you believe it".

Pyra gave a suspicious look to her sister, the latter was with a smile, obviously fake, nervous, with several drops of sweat with her eyes tightly closed.

Pyra: "Yes, sure". she said with a suspicious tone.

But finally Pyra decided to go to the kitchen, Mythra finally decided to throw her fake smile act along with a sigh and a gesture of "that was close" and decided to go after her sister.

Mythra: "And tell me where you were."

Pyra: "Oh, I went to the local market, I went to buy the necessary ingredients for a new recipe that Aunt Corinne mentioned to me before."Pyra said .

Mythra: "Oh how interesting, do you know where Rex is?" Mythra said, changing the subject quickly and radically.

Pyra: "I'm sure he's in the same place he's been in these last weeks, building our new house."

Now you can see Rex away in a hill and there are some blueprints next to him.

Rex: "Yes sir this house will be ready in just a few days, who would say that the architect himself gave me his profession too ha ha, just call me Rex the architect".

Rex turned to confirm that there is no one behind him.

Rex: "It's good that nobody heardme, maybe I should stop talking to myself alone and leave it to my mental voice.

Mental Rex: "Hey, are you sure that house will be ready in a couple of days?

Rex: "So sure that this is a two ..." Rex decided to open his eyes and between closing them to concentrate realizing his error "wait that's a five but that means that" a loud sound was heard behind Rex, Rex He decided to slowly turn around realizing what his mistakes cost him.

Mental Rex: "Well done, architect Rex".

Rex let out a sigh of defeat.

Returned to the girls.

Mythra: "Oh true, I always forget it, and where is Nia?

Pyra: "She found a new job as a medical staff, you know, the job she mentioned to us about two weeks ago, wow it's like you're went to the Moon."

Mythra could swear that she had not mentioned that in her life, that the architect part in two if it is not true ... but then she imagined what would happen in that fictitious scenario, her father would not do that to her daughter ha ha ... Right? She preferred to keep her mouth shut.

Pyra realized that her sister was with a lost look when she decided to return to Alrest.

Mythra: "And tell me what kind of ingredients did you bring?" Mythra asked.

Pyra: "You already know: oranges, oil, rice, fish.

Mythra: "Yes, yes, what else."

Pyra: "Wine, which I have to remember that Rex still can not drink, cheese.

Mythra: "Of course."

Pyra at this point realized that Mythra was not really paying attention so she decided to say things randomly.

Pyra: "A wheel, a seat, a stinking boot".

Mythra: "Or yes, the most important thing."

Pyra finally had too much of this.

Pyra: "A brat from the Mythra brand, I don’t accept imitations". Pyra said with a smile on his face.

Mythra: "Yes, the most important thing is the brat, Mythra bran ... HEY".

Pyra decided to laugh "Well if you say so”.

Mythra: "You're the worst".

Pyra realized her mood and decided to stop laughing little by little, what was happening to her sister ?, She had never seen her like this until now, maybe it must be in that book that she threw, yes Pyra knew It was Mythra's, it was is way of acting that gave her away  being with her for 500 years definitely give her a lot of sister-sister time to know that something is wrong.

Pyra decided to approach the book, maybe it has a clue, Mythra realized this.

Mythra: "Don't go near that book Pyra!" Mythra shouted.

Pyra: "Why? It's not like it's yours, you said it was from a moron."

Mythra was on the ropes right now "Because ... because it has very strong and suggestive images for someone as young as you".

Pyra: "... You know that we are practically the same age, I mean yeah you were out in the world a few months before me, but my point is still standing". She said with a serious face of  “you went with that option really?.”

Pyra: "I'm sure I'm more than qualified to see this book."

Mythra jumped from the dining room chair to try to prevent Pyra from reading the book.

Mythra: "GIVE IT GIVE IT GIVE IT TO ME". Mythra said in a very serious tone.

Pyra prevented with her body that Mythra reach the book. "What are you acting so strange? Why you don’t want me to read this book?

Pyra used all her skill and with skill I mean that she decided to move so that Mythra fell to the floor face first.

Mythra: "Ouch ..."

Pyra: "You didn’t give me another option" Pyra was finally able to open the book to read its contents.

Mythra found the strength to raise her face after the strong blow, to see her sister laughing at her writings.

Mythra: "Who would say that there would come a day where there would be a duel to the death with my sweet little sister". Mythra crawled across the floor. "Face the consequences Pyra."

Pyra laughs: "Can you calm down, you know, if you were so bored, you could only tell me."

Mythra finally decided to get up and clean her outfit, her face still red from the blow. "Don't take it the wrong way, but sometimes I need some of that adrenaline. You know, I remember those golden memories."

Pyra: "Look if you're so bored, why are you not looking for a pastime, maybe you can find one that you like."

Mythra realized what her sister said, a light like a bulb was present.

Pyra: "Woah, I did not know you could do that with your hair."

Mythra: "I was practicing it was the only thing that kept me sane, but going back to what you told me, YES A PASTIME, why did not I think of it before".

Pyra: "Maybe because according to your diary you were imagining a story where you ..."

Mythra: "STOP READING THAT, this is serious, now tell me which pastime do you think fits best with me?" Mythra interrupted.

Pyra: "I don’t know, maybe you can talk to Rex when he comes back, but I'm sure of something ...

Mythra: "Of what?"

Pyra: "That I have to stop making you crab for a long time if your butt is deforming the sofa." Pyra ran from the kitchen.

Mythra: "YOU CROSSED THE LINE, GIVE ME THAT BOOK".

Pyra: "No, meh" she said sticking out his tongue in a mocking tone.

Mythra let out an infernal monster roar.

Some time later, the time came when Rex returned home.

Mythra: "You finally arrived ... your face is all red.

Rex: "Well, I was under the Sun for a long time something was going to happen sooner or later, but i will do anything so i can finish that home".

"Where is Pyra?" Rex asked curiously.

Mythra: "She's somewhat ... busy."

Pyra is in her room rubbing her backside after her sister's punishment storm.

Pyra: "Ouch, Mythra takes things very seriously, ouch."

Returned with Rex and Mythra.

Mythra: "Hey, Rex, you think you can help me with something." Mythra asked.

Rex: "Sure, for you anything."

Mythra said blushing "Aww how sweet, I mean if you can help me find a pastime."

Rex: "A pastime, ohh I understand boredom is eating you alive right?"

Mythra: "You have no idea, will you help me?

Rex: "Of course, what if you come with me to my job as a diver maybe you can enjoy swimming and fighting".

Mythra: "It doesn’t sound like a bad idea."

The next day.

Rex: "Well first of all, you have to put on a suit."

Mythra: "Rex I don’t know if you've noticed but I'm taller than you, I doubt I'll can use some of your costumes ... and I also have these." Mythra pointed toward her chest but with pride.

Rex blushed "Don’t worry I went out in the morning to get a suit especially for you".

Mythra: "How considerate of you, can I see it?"

Rex: "Of course." Rex took the suit out of the bag.

Mythra: "Ha ha, that’s a good one Rex, but seriously show me the suit."

Rex: "Mythra this is the suit."

Mythra's laughter disappeared, and instead a face of shame replaced her.

Mythra: "That thing shows more than Pyra’s outfit" Pyra is sneezing while sitting on a pillow thanks to the punishment from her sister "And she already shows much, which is weird since she is more shy but maybe it becomes a fad later on but going back to the subject. "

"Seriously if I didn’t know you I would think you were a pervert to want me to wear this thing, although now that is being questioned."

Rex: "Mythra you have to understand, all the other suits were for men and they were all practically sold, it is not very often that women join this job, and this was the only option left."

Mythra: "Well I'll use it, but if I see you look at me while I change, you will BURN."

Rex made an X in his chest where his heart would be "I promise, word of diver."

Moments later.

Mythra: "Actually this feels better than I expected."

Rex: "Ready to dive?"

Mythra: "Yes."

Rex: "Ready to fight against monsters from the depths?".

Mythra: "Yes."

Rex: "Ready to find treasures ?!

Mythra: "YES, A THOUSAND MILLION TIMES YES".

Rex: "Well let's go".

Mythra: "Yes, me first."

Rex: "Where are you going?

Mythra stopped swaying on the tip of her foot.

Mythra: "I going to submerge, you did not say we were ready" Mythra asked

Rex: "Oh no, we have to wait for us to be in more open sea better treasure possibilities, I’m a right Gramps?

Gramps: That's right Rex.

Mythra: "Well and how long it’s gonna took us to get there" Mythra said excitedly.

Rex: "Half an hour".

Mythra: "... you are joking right".

Rex: "I never joke when it comes to diving."

30 minutes

Mythra's skin turned red after she exposed most of her skin to the sun, saying that she was running out of patience is a understanment.

Mythra: "REX, FOR THE LOVE OF MY FATHER, TELL ME THAT WE ALREADY ARRIVE."

Rex: "Wait, wait ... now.

Mythra: "Thanks dad."

Mythra immersed herself in the cold waters but she did not care, it was a good contrast after she was exposing her skin to the sun.

At her peripheral sight, Mythra could make out a brightness that caught her attention, she waved her hands for Rex to look at her, and she pointed toward the brightness.

Rex took something from a bag to help the box that Mythra found by securing it in the new hook he got for Gramps.

When they left the surface, they celebrated.

Rex: "Good job Mythra for someone new to this is a miracle to find something so big".

Mythra: "Oh please, we're talking about me do not flatter me, in fact do it a little bit more".

Rex: "Maybe later, first we have to see what's inside."

Mythra: "What do you think is Rex, jewelry, paintings, money, all the previous ones",

Rex: "Nobody knows what's in a box until you open it that’s the diver's rule numbe...

Mythra: "Yes, yes your rules blah blah blah, open the box."

Rex opened the box only to find giant crabs.

Rex: "Well that sucks, I really thought it was going to be something great but there is always another opportunity, i’m right Mythra?”

Mythra: "... Rex".

Rex: "Yes?

Mythra: "This is not for me."

Rex: "Come on Mythra it was just a little bit of bad luck it will be better next time believe me."

Mythra: "Rex had to put on a suit that did not ... Mythra was complaining, while Rex saw a crab behind Mythra and put her claws behind her.

Rex: "Mythra."

Mythra: "And then I had to wait ..." Mythra kept complaining, while Rex could only see the crab pulling its clamp behind Mythra's suit until "SNAP"it cut the back and the suit started to fall down.

Mythra: "And you're telling me good luck for the next time."

Rex: "MYTHRA". He said with closed eyes but flushed.

Mythra: "WHAAAT?!" I answer

Rex: "You ... your suit.

Mythra: "My suit what about my suit ... Mythra looked down, she was so red to see that her suit had dropped, she was as red as the crab that did this to her and talking about the crab it was on the run but Mythra caught him and kicked it.

Mythra: "You don’t even deserve to be eaten."She scream at the top of her lungs.

Mythra turned with Rex "Now,you know what  I mean?"

Rex said in a defeated tone "Yes, I'm sorry it didn't go well".

Mythra: "It's not your fault." She said while covering herself "You have a spare suit?"

After a humiliating journey they decided to return from the starting point.

Nia: "What happened to you? You're redder than Pyra."

Mythra: "Try to make diving a pastime for me ... it should be noted that it did not turn out very well.

Nia: "Searching  a hobby, maybe Dromarch can help right Dromarch".

Dromarch: "Thats right my lady, in fact I've been looking for someone to help me."

This raised the spirits of Mythra "Oh seriously and what is it".

Dromarch: "Well as you know after our course of our adventure, I have shown my interest in flora."

And this lower the encouragement of Mythra "Plants, why do you need help with plants?".

Dromarch: "Well is good to have opposite thumbs, those are a great help when it comes to holding several things at once, in fact I think this can be a relaxing experience for you Mrs. Mythra."

Mythra I consider it "You know maybe you're right, maybe I need something more relaxing, when do we start?

Dromarch: "Tomorrow morning, we have to take advantage of the perfect time to water them. "

After preparing after waking up, Mythra met with Dromarch.

Dromarch: "Good morning Miss Mythra, I hope you have rested well, and also that you are ready for this".

Mythra yawning and with half-closed eyes "What ... she said “Yes, I'm ready" she opened her eyes to pretend that she was more awake than she was.

Dromarch: "Fabulous, then the first thing to do is water the flowers, we just have to bring them closer to that tap over there".

Mythra: "I do it."

Mythra apparently didn’t have a very friendly night for her, in fact anyone could realize this, a lot of people would believe that she only had 5 minutes of pleasant sleep.

Mythra: "Well then ... I have ... to." He said between yawns.

Dromarch: "Miss Mythra, I need your help."

Mythra: "I'm coming" while I was discarding the tap ... still open.

"What's wrong Dromarch?"

Dromarch: "I need your help to open this bag."

Mythra: "I'll take care of it."

Mythra struggled and struggled until it finally opened.

Dromarch: "And where did you leave the other plants?"

Mythra: "They're over there."

Dromarch went to find his horror that his plants were now under water.

He went to Mythra to tell the news.

Dromarch: "Miss Mythra apparently you left the tap open and the plants definitely will not recover from that."

Mythra opened her eyes: "Oh hell, I forgot it."

Dromarch: "With all due respect, Lady Mythra, but I don’t think this is something you will enjoy."

Mythra: "Yes, you're right". Mythra fell in the bag that previously opened

Dromarch: "I don’t recommend that you lie down there." With a worried tone.

Mythra: "Don’t worry it's just earth."

Dromarch: "No, it's actually fertilizer."

Mythra opened her eyes to hear this information, definitely more alive than before.

After a well-deserved bath, he decided to sit in the armchair again.

Mythra: "I'm back to square one." With a sigh of defeat.

Pyra: "Oh, how are you doing Mythra?"

Mythra: "Fatal, accidentally drowned Dromarch plants and then i accidently drop myself in fertilizer."

Pyra looked to the window to see that Dromarch was doing a funeral for his precious work that disappeared at any moment.

Pyra: "You know maybe you can take a walk, I don’t know maybe you can find something interesting".

Mythra: "Maybe I should do that."

Pyra: "And have this for the road."

Mythra: "And what is it?"

Pyra: "Crab".

Mythra: "You are the best sister". She said with a smile and hugging her

Pyra: "But after this diet." Reminding her of before

Mythra: "You're the worst" Her smile still present, but her embrace grew stronger.

One hour after a walk without something interesting Mythra sat exhausted.

Mythra: "Who would say that I would turn into dust out of boredom".

"Well at least I have lunch that Pyra left me, good luck to me!"

?: "Watch out".

Mythra did not hear the warning, and when she was about to use her fork to eat her lunch when  a ball that appeared out of nowhere falls directly on her food. She stayed several minutes like this until she was brought back to reality and she decided to react to everything that happened a couple of seconds ago.

Mythra: "TO THE DAMNED IDIOT THAT HAD THE GREAT IDEA TO THROW THIS AT ME, YOU BETTER BELIEVE YOU’RE GOOD AS DEAD". Several curses were heard.

"The poor crab was innocent."

Mythra was about to throw the ball with all her strength, but she realized that there was no one nearby. A ball can not come out of nowhere to ruin her day, that would be the last straw

Mythra: "What the hell".

?: "Ball please".

Mythra heard this and a smile appeared on her face "Oh, I'll give it to you, don’t worry". With threatening tone.

?: "Why did you have to throw it that far?"

?: "I'm sorry, but that's the way I prefer to play."

Mythra: "HEY! Think fast." She throw the ball at an extraordinary speed.

?: "Oh, hello Mythra you found ..." Our subject was interrupted with a direct hit to the face.

Mythra with a laugh and smile, stopped to look at the face of the person who hit, and realized they were familiar faces, ... perhaps a little bit less red that now that is.

Mythra: "Perun, Zenobia? What are you doing here?"

Perun: "Hello, Mythralong time not see, we were just enjoying a little sport that Zenobia and I saw several children play, it looked very interesting".

Mythra: "A sport heh" this got his attention.

Perun: "Yes, I think they called it dodge ball but obviously without the powers of blade, that wouldn't be very smart from their parents, but that does not stop us from using our skills from time to time, it's thanks to that that the ball was sent out flying, I hope it was not a problem. "

Mythra remembered her fallen lunch. "No, it was not" with glazed eyes.

Zenobia: "Thamm whas hmm vemmry gmmm thrmm"s he said while she was on the ground with the ball making it a bit difficult to understand what she said.

Mythra: "What did you say?

Zenobia finally got up from the ground and took the ball from her face leaving marks on her face.

Zenobia: "I said that was a very good throw, it's like you have a throwing arm." She said as if nothing had happened.

Mythra: "Well, you can say that I've thrown several things in my life" Flashback to that time that she throw several things at Rex and the great strength that she trow her diary off the window.

Zenobia: "Anyway, what are you doing here, why are not you with the others?"

Mythra: "I decided to take a walk to find something interesting to do. You know a pastime, I'm afraid that if I do not find it, I'll die of boredom."

Perun: "Hey, maybe you can do a sport, in fact why don't you try to play a little, you already have the throwing part to the exact science."

Mythra thought, interesting, movement, brute force, adrenaline, can serve to lower all the crab that she ate.

Mythra: " _Dammit Pyra, you traumatized me_ ," she thought.

"You know, maybe you're right, do you think you can help me play it?"

Zenobia: "Sure, it's very simple".

After reviewing all the rules they decided to take a short break.

Mythra: "Uff ... uff I had not felt so alive in such a long time".

Perun: "I have to admit that you are better than I expected for someone who is new to this."

Mythra: "Who would say that my great distractor would be to throw a ball to hit someone, you have to admire the simple things".

"Can we try it back tomorrow?"

Perun: "Sorry Mythra but we have to practice for the big tournament next week."

Zenobia: "Yes, it's going to be great and a massacre for those who face us".

Mythra with an excited look "Great can I join".

Perun: "We're sorry but we're already complete, Zenobia, Praxis, Theory and I."

"Better luck next time".

Zenobia: "Maybe you can still register but you need a team, we're sorry but maybe you can see us from the stands".

"We hope to see you again."

Mythra: "Yes, same." She said goodbye and moments later decided to check if they were still there so he could finally let go of all his fury.

"DAMN WHY IS THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME I CAN NOT BELIEVE MY DAMN BAD LUCK, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!!!." She decided to breathe a little after exploding.

But then she thought about what Zenobia said. And a macabre smile appeared on his face.

"Yes, that is it I have a plan" and she went running to Aunt Corinne's house.

Pyra: "Peace and tranquility just the way I like it" she said while reading a book, just as she was going to have some tea the door violently kicked open thanks to Mythra, causing the redhead to almost choke.

"Mythra * cough * what happened * cough * * cough *". She said between coughs.

Mythra: "Pyra, I finally found it, I finally found my hobby."

Pyra: "That's good, tell me, what is it?" Finally composing.

Mythra: "A sport where you hit others with a ball". With the exact tone of an excited girl who ate sweets for breakfast, lunch, lunch and dinner.

Pyra: "... Why it doesn’t  surprise me."

Mythra: "You do not understand it Pyra is so great it's what I needed, but I need your help".

Pyra: "With what exactly?

Mythra: "You see there’s a tournament next week and I need a team as soon as possible."

Pyra: "I dont think I’m the best option, you know I don’t exactly like hurting someone."

Mythra: "Don’t worry, you just have to join and dodge the ball while I do everything else, please please please, yes?"The blonde beg.

Pyra: "I don’t know." She said somewhat insecure

Mythra: "Please just this favor, do this for your little sister."

Pyra surrendered the moment she saw the sad puppy eyes that Mythra was doing "Okay, you win, I join your team"

Mythra was celebrating.

Mythra took on the task of finding someone else and it seems that she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, Nia."

Nia: "NO".

Mythra: "Fine, but don’t yell at me, I need two more people".

He took on the task of looking for Rex in the kitchen. "Hey, Rex, you know how to play dodgeball."

Rex: "More or less."

Mythra: "Great, you're in."

Rex: "Wait, what are you talking about, Mythra… Mythra?

Mythra: "This is going better than I expected but I still need someone else, but who?".

Pyra: "If you allow me to make a suggestion".

Moments later they are shown in front of the house of an acquaintance.

Mythra: "Oh you meant her, yeahhh, this is a bad idea."

Pyra: "Come on, you have not even asked for it."

Mythra: "Why?, I already know what  she's  going to tell me".

Pyra: "At least try it" Pyra  ring the bell of the residence.

Mythra: "PYRA NO".

?: "Coming"

Crossette appeared when she opened the door with a smile, a smile that quickly disappeared when she fixed her eyes with Mythra.

Crossette: "Oh, it's you"

Mythra: "Yes, it's me"

Crossette: "Tell me, what do you want?

Mythra decided to swallow her pride and go to hell with this as soon as possible.

Mythra: "I need a favor, the next week there will be a tournament where we need someone else to complete our team and I wanted to know if you want to participate.

Crossette compiled all the information, there was no reaction from her after what she felt like a minute later, her cheeks swelled as she tried to maintain a laugh with bad results and let out a laugh in the face of Mythra.

Crossette: "Ha ha, Me help you?!!, thats a good one, is this one of your jokes because I must admit that it is very good haha". She said while she was on the floor and put her arms in his stomach that hurt after laughing so much.

Mythra: "I told you it was a bad idea, let's go."

Pyra tried to talk.

Pyra: "Wait, I have an idea, let me try something please".

Mythra: "Okay, but do it fast."

Pyra approached the Blade that was still on the floor.

Pyra: "Hello Crossette, long time not see."

Crossette upon hearing the voice of her idol was quickly composed.

Crossette: "PYRA, IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN,HOW ARE YOU, WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?". She said accelerated

Pyra: "Well as my sister told you before, there will be a tournament and we really need someone else and I would like it to be you".

Crossette thought about it.

Crossette: "I do not know, you know that Mythra and I do not get along very well and that's something important when you team up."

Pyra: "Come on, Crossette, please, don’t do it for Mythra, do it for me, ok?" Pyra put into practice the eyes that Mythra used against her earlier.

Crossette at the time of seeing Pyra’s face lost her head, she wanted to take a photograph to remember it and keep it in the future.

Crossette: " Fine I'll do it for you."

Pyra: "Great, it's good to have you on board."

Mythra: "Yes,at last the team is complete, now we only need one type of training but what can we do? " she questioned.

?: "Maybe I can help with that.

The girls turned to see ANOTHER familiar face.

Mythra: "Newt? What are you doing here, the last time we saw you you were at Mor Adain?"

Newt: "I decided to give myself a break, well I was doing it until I heard your little dilemma that I think I am capable of solving".

Mythra: "Ok, what's the trick?"

Newt: "None but if you think I'm going to ask for something in return, I hope you can find something to train with"

Mythra: "No no no, I mean we accept your offer."

Newt: "Fabulous, I'll wait for you tomorrow at the new park, wear comfortable clothes. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Pyra: "Ehh Mythra, you think it's too late to leave the team."

Mythra: "It's dear sister, it definitely is."

The next day.

Newt: "Good morning to all, for our first exercise we will give 5 full laps to this park as fast as possible, you will need to move fast to avoid being hit by the ball so let’s begging".

10 minutes later.

All: * Uff * * uff *

Newt: "Well done but you need to be faster and I accept nothing less than perfection, now another 5 laps more and faster.

Pyra: "Newt, could you lower the intensity a bit. Crossette has a bit of difficulty."

Crossette: "Don’t worry about me I'm fine “She said while she was behind Pyra ... but with a reason.

" _Pyra with tight shorts is something I would like to see every day,  I would like to have my camera right now, Rex is a lucky boy,... No no Crossette, bad behavior, Pyra is a friend, take those thoughts out of your head_ ".

Newt: "Okay, next reflex exercise, try to dodge".

Rex: "What exactly?" He said as he was surprised by a large rock.

Newt: "If you dodge a rock, then you can dodge a ball." In her giant hands she maintained mountains of rocks while in her normal arms smaller stones.

10 minutes

Our heroes resulted with minor injuries but nothing serious that can not be healed in a short time by Nia.

Newt: "Ok, guys last exercise."

All: "Thank you architect."

Newt: "It will be a launch test, it is a dodgeball competition after all, you will have to throw these metal weights as far as possible."

Rex: "This woman is going to kill us."

All the other girls nodded their heads.

After throwing the weights it was finally the end of the routine.

Newt: "Ok, guys, that's all for today, you can rest."

The boys fell exhausted.

Newt: "And don’t forget, we'll repeat this early morning tomorrow, nothing like a little hard work in the morning right."

And that's how fast the guys stopped feeling relaxed.

Time after.

Nia: "Where are these guys? It's getting a little late."

And as if by magic the guys decided to appear ... crawling on the floor... literally.

Nia: "Wow, you look fatal."

Mythra: "Thank you."

Nia: "What happened to all of you?

Crossette: "Exercise and Newt".

Nia formed a perfect "o" with her mouth.

Pyra: "There's pain in body parts that I did not even know I had."

Rex: "Do you think you can help us Nia?"

Nia: "It's part of my job to relieve pain so yes, yes I can".

Crossette: "Thank you, you are an angel, I would hug you but I can not find the strength, ouch".

After several days of punishment ...exercise, the big day of the tournament arrived and our heroes were definitely ready for this.

Newt: "Ok guys, I did the best I could to get you into shape, the rest depends on you so go out there and win but above all have fun, I'll be watching you from the stands".

Mythra: "Thank you Newt, we are in debt”

Announcer: "Last call for the Aegis team".

Pyra: "It's us, fast do not make hard work go to waste."

Announcer: "Welcome to the annual dodgeball tournament, this time we decided to change it a bit and add a category for Blades, because c’mon they also need to have fun once in a while so let's stop introductions and start.

The competition was fierce, if you blinked you could miss something incredible or something very painful depending on who you asked, poor Rex being the only one without special skills could only trust to throw very hard and that the ball hit someone by a stroke of luck .

The competition lasted for hours, the guys were doing a good job of being coordinated, until finally it was time for the finals and they could not believe who was there.

Mythra: "Perun, Zenobia, Praxis, Theory you reached the final."

Perun: "It's good to see you here Mythra."

Zenobia: "Yes, it's good to see that you can enjoy something without getting bored."

Mythra: "Well you already know me".

Praxis: "It's a shame they reached the end of the road and will lose right here." With pride and confidence.

Mythra: "I'm not so sure about that."

The game started the girls on the opposite side could reach the balls before so the guys so they could only do the dodging part.

Theory: " **Rebel sister**." The ball became a great pillar of ice on top of the guys,and  it fell at a huge speed.

Rex: "They will not leave without a fight."

Mythra: "Better for me."

Mythra picked up the ball and decided to make the opposing team disperse a bit

Mythra: " **Sacred arrow** ". This time the ball decided to scatter in several rays of light, waiting for them to hit someone.

Zenobia: "Ok, my turn, **Twist Heaven & Hell**." Zenobia threw herself and selected her target Pyra, the poor girl was a little blinded after the blast that her sister did previously.

Since she could not see she could not saw  the ball that was about to hit her Rex and Mythra being away from her could only see how in slow motion the ball approached her, but there was someone who decided to sacrifice. Crossette

Crossette: "PYRA NO!

She threw herself and used her body as a shield, receiving the heavy blow. "AUGH".

Pyra: "Crossette" she decided to check on her

Announcer: "And with that Crossette is out, although I don't think it's a good idea to put your back against your opponents."

Pyra: "Crossette, talk to me."

Crossette decided to faint comically with spirals in his eyes.

In the imagination of Crossette.

Crossette: "Ouch, Zenobia does not joke around when she plays this, ouch."

?: * Laughs * Come on, Crossette, we're waiting for you. "

Crossette: "Who's there ?!"

Pyras: "It's me Pyra" hundreds and hundreds of imaginary Pyras were made to appear, Crossette's eyes with a star shine were made to run to reach her personal heaven.

Back to reality

Crossette: "Py..ra, pyr..a, the fo ... o...oo .d is deli ... delicious". Still faint.

Pyra: "*sighs * you're fine".

Mythra: "LET'S GO PYRA GET UP, WE HAVE ONE MEMBER LESS".

Pyra decided to react and it was finally his turn to throw the ball

Pyra: " **Blazing end** " With a fire inside her she decided to avenge her partner, this time the target was Theory

Theory was hit by the ball a smile of pride appeared on the face of Pyra, but that pride disappeared at the time of landing or rather his attempt to land, she had concentrated a lot on striking Theory out that she forgot to check the floor since the place where she was going to land there was a ball, the redhead fell butt first, being a perfect target.

Praxis: "You will regret having done that, **Geyser Spring** " the ball became a fast and strong stream of water, fire plus water is not a very good combination, and Pyra realized that.

Pyra: "Father" while she was still frozen on the floor, being hit by the current of water ending out of the game ... and wet.

Announcer: "And that's how Theory and Pyra are eliminated, this game is getting tense."

Mythra: "PYRA, hell, this isn't good, Rex we need to... Rex, where are you?"

Rex: "Here."

Mythra: "What the hell, what are you doing there? Come here and help me."

Rex: "I can't, I was eliminated when you used those rays of light, I'm sorry".

Mythra: "What ?!

Mythra was on her own now and her opportunities to win were very low, on the other side of the court you could see the other girls with a smile.

Zenobia: "Admit it Mythra, you lost".

Perun: "The moment you throw a ball we will catch it and we will throw it at you".

Mythra hated to admit it but they were right she was on the ropes right now ... but maybe she had a plan.

Mythra: "With me it does not end until it's over". Mythra took the ball and leapt into the air

Mythra: "Siren do you read me I need your help" and suddenly a lightning appeared on top of Mythra, the ball received this beam growing and growing, until this color change thanks to all the energy.

Mythra: "Take this" Mythra quickly launched the projectile.

Zenobia: "I'm sure that's against the rules."

Perun: "We have nowhere to run."

Praxis: "I'm afraid, hug me."

Zenobia: "Yes, me too".

The ball came closer and closer.

All: "AHHH"

Until the ball hit them with a light show that, if still standing, could be seen from the spacecolony.

Mythra: "And that's point for me."

Announcer: "And there we have it ladies and gentlemen, our champions of our first tournament in the Blades category, although perhaps we should change the rules a bit.

Public: "Let’s go Mythra, Let’s go Mythra".

Rex: "Wow Mythra, that was amazing."

Pyra: "Although I think using Siren was a little extreme" she said while still wet and with Crossette close to her, still knocked out.

Announcer: "Aegis Team is requested at the podium for the award ceremony".

After finding their positions our heroes were given a shower of photographs, one of these was given to Mythra.

After returning to Aunt Corinne's house, Mythra decided to buy a stand  for the photo.

Pyra: "It's good that they gave you a something to remenber the tournament".

Mythra: "Yes, I would not change it for anything".

Rex: "It's good to know that you're not so bored, you can really see the big change."

Mythra: "Yes, it's definitely good that I found this in my life" Mythra then thought about what she was going to say next.

"Hey guys if for some reason, I do not know I've heard they will make another tournament you would join my team aga ..." Mythra turned to see clouds of dust instead of her sister and Rex who started to run, Mythra decided to chase them.

Mythra: "Come on guys it will be fun".

Rex & Pyra: "No, no, please, forget it." Screaming

They lasted fleeing from Mythra for a long time, but with an important lesson, Mythra with her pastime and the others in not joining Mythra when it comes to sports.

The end.


	3. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heat wave is hitting New Elysium so what's better that the old beach episode, caution: Beach episode related things happen.

Beach

After the titans were combined in New Elysium it was a little easier to walk until you find a new climate, at one point you can be in the Gormott plains and after a few hours you will find yourself in the cold of Tantal.

It was usually like that, but apparently nature had other plans for today, a heat wave has been hitting New Elysium very hard, of course for someone who lived in Mor Adain this was a walk in the park but if you were someone of Tantal you would feel like you melted slowly wishing that you had not come out of your very frozen but comfortable bed.

What brings us to Leftheria, thanks to the fact that the weather is somewhat humid, the intensity of this heat wave increased, the flora and fauna were managing to endure this.

What brings us to our heroes that definitely had better times than this.

Nia: "Uff..uff I don't know how much I can stand more of this."

Rex: "Come on Ni..a this is  on... only a little bit of heat, you can go trough this" he said with some difficulty.

Nia: "It's easy for you to say, you guys can be in your underwear and it seems normal, but if we do ... we're probably going to be called exibisionists."

"Dromarch please move that fan faster."

Dromarch: "I do the best I can, my lady, but thanks to my fur, it's as if was cooking me like one of Miss Pyra's dishes."

Nia: "Right, you must be going for a hard time ball of hair, tell me, do you want me to quile... you? Nia asked in a joking manner.

Dromarch: "As it is this situation I would accept that offer but I doubt that you have the strength for accomplish that right now my lady". He knew it was a joke but he really wanted this to end as quickly as possible.

Mythra came out of the kitchen apparently without any difficulty like thirst or sweat.

Mythra: "Oh c’mon stop complaining like little children it's not that hot".

Rex: "Why are not you hot Mythra, seriously you're so lucky right now"

Mythra: "Light is a source of heat, this doesn’t affect me."

Nia was noticing something maybe the heat was making her see hallucinations like seeing double or something like that, so she decides to carve her eyes a bit, but it was true, she was seeing well and for some reason Mythra looked a little more …full.

Nia: "Tell me Mythra, did you eat a buffet or something like that? you a little more ... robust. "

Mythra made an offended face.

Mythra: "HEY, you don't have to insult me, just because you're a girl does not give you the right to insinuate the appearance of another, look sorry because you're hot but it's not my fault that I don't have it.”

" _Who believes she is, mocking me_ " telling himself

Nia knew that this smelled liked rotten fish  in here, so she decided to use the few forces she had while resting from the intense heat.

Nia: "Mythra come here, I just want to talk a little."

Mythra decided to retire little by little with a nervous face.

Mythra: "Ni ... Ni ... Nia do you think you can get away a little, if it is what I said few minutes ago, you're forgiven ha ha." she add a little nervous laugh.

Nia: "Oh, don't worry it wasn't anything you said I just want to have a small TALK."

And as if it were a mountain cat Nia hunting a small Mythra rabbit, she did a very long jump that would definitely give her a 10 in a competition.

Mythra: "AHH". Mythra tried to run but it was too late, if this was the mother nature Mythra would already be food.

Nia: "What do you have here ?!

Mythra took a moan that definitely put a very uncomfortable air among the girls and more uncomfortable for Rex who decided to just turn around to avoid as much heat on his cheeks and just in case he also decided to cover his ears.

Mythra: "It's not... It's not my fault they decided to give me this appearance when they decided to resonate with me ok, I just live with it, you don't have to be jealous" With a panicky tone while Nia was on her back fighting against her, if you didn't know Nia people would say that a wild animal decided to attack Mythra ... although that description is not far from reality.

Nia: "What? I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about this."

And with great skill on the part of his hands she take away whatever was inside Mythra's outfit.

Nia felt in the top of the mountain because today she had defeated an Aegis.

Nia: " _And I didn’t even have to use a legendary sword and I was exhausted. Take that Rex, now there's only Pyra missing ... although considering how she is I highly doubt, she wants to play rough_."

While Mythra had never felt so defeated ... in her current life that is.

Mythra: " _This type of experience is supposed to be for people who are very close as a couple, I'm sorry Rex, I'm sorry_ " In a very melodramatic mental tone

Nia: "Now to see the treasure that you had very well kept."

Nia finally saw her booty from Mythra Island and to her surprise it was nothing more than a bag of ice.

Nia : "It’s this is some kind of stupid current fashion or ..." Nia decided to remember the previously lived events "Oh I understand now, didn’t you say that the heat did not affect you Miss light is a source of heat".

Mythra still with the defeat present in her mind spoke finally "Ok, maybe I have some heat but it is unbearable, I don’t know how Rex and Aunt Corinne could resist this"

Rex finally decided to return to the conversation "Did you say my name?

Nia: "Yes, Mythra wondered how you and your aunt Corinne endured this heat."

Rex: "Oh that, in fact something like this never happened here, it's as if Mother Nature was making fun of us"

Mythra let out a sigh.

Nia decided to approach Rex and give her the ice bag that Mythra had.

Rex: "Thanks I forgot that I had these maybe I could get more out of ...".

Nia: "I doubt you'll find more."

Rex: "Huh? Why? What do you mean".

Nia: "Fix your gaze on Mythra".

Rex: "What does Mythra have?" Rex did what Nia asked. "Wow, Mythra, you don’t remember what Pyra said about the crab in excess."

Mythra: "I AM NOT FAT and don’t blame the crab, how many times do I have to repeat this?"

Nia: "No you idiot, Mythra has the ice bags inside her outfit".

Rex: "Oh, so that’s what you meant by not finding more of these?"

Nia think that it was unfair that Mythra had a monopoly on the ice bags, so she devised a plan, a magnificent and malefic plan.

Nia: "Hey, Rex, you want one of these bags."

Rex: "Anything to get this heat off of me."

Nia: "Then the only thing you have to do is ..." Nia started to whisper in Rex's ear, Mythra realized this.

Mythra: "Guys, what are you talking about?"

Rex: "I understand ... Rex raised his eyes looking towards Mythra decided ... I'm sorry Mythra".

Mythra: "What are you talking about?"

Nia: Ready? Rex nodded.

Mythra realized what this was addressing. "Rex, you too?"

Rex: "I'm sorry Mythra but I can't stand this heat anymore."

Mythra: "So this is how is gonna be? Well, if you think you can take this away from me, you are very wrong, the only reason Nia could was because she took me by surprise, it will not happen again ...

Nia: "NOW!"

Nia again used his same technique but this time Rex also joined her, both leaving a battle cry.

Mythra: "You made a mistake, a very  big mistake". She also leave a war cry.

5 minutes later.

You could see Rex and Nia in their more "full" suits, even Dromarch got an ice pack, while Mythra now had her original complexion.

Nia: "Ahh, Mythra, I have to admit, you came up with a great idea."

Rex: "Nia is right, is like having a small portable Genbu"

Mythra: "Yes yes yes, but seriously guys give me a bag please just look at me"

Rex and Nia with a relaxed look decided to turn to Myhtra and their faces showed an expression of shock and a bit mocking as holding a laugh in the case of Nia the moment they saw that Mythra was going through difficult times, her hair was all untidy thanks to the sweat .

Rex and Nia decided to lie.

Nia: "You look fine to me." Rex confirmed  with his head. "Take it as a punishment for not sharing the ice bags before."

Mythra decided to throw herself and lie on the legs of Rex and Nia.

Nia: "What are you doing?"

Mythra: "You said I could not have ice packs but you did not say anything about going to bed here."

Nia: "Hey, if you think that you can ...

Mythra: "Shh, Nia let me have this look Rex doesn't care."

Nia: "Because Rex ... defeated Nia decided to bring her hand to her face with a sigh…"  fine but do not move much ".

Mythra: "Thank you ... Mythra got a little more comfortable and decided to put her face pointed to Nia's stomach. "...how nice".

Nia blushes "HEY"

Mythra: "Shh, if you're smart like me, you put an ice pack here so let me enjoy this, ok? Okay.

Nia due to the heat decided to leave the discussion until there and due to the heat decided to take a well-deserved nap, but everything good has to come to an end.

Mythra was moving, the heat became a little more apparent. "Hey, Nia, you think you can move the bag a bit."

Nia to a sleepy "Yes sure" between yawns. But when she saw the bag she realized the horror "no no no no no no"

Mythra: "What, what's wrong?

Nia held the ice sheet or rather the water bag. "The ice melted, and the water is not even fresh is at room temperature."

Mythra: "A pity Nia, now if you'll excuse me, I'll lie down on Rex's side ...

Rex: "Also mine’s Mythra, I'm sorry".

Mythra threw herself at Rex's side with an urgency never seen before, which made Rex surprised.

Mythra: "No no no no no!"

 Rex: "Hey, be careful in there."

Mythra finally took out the contents of Rex's suit and then had a face of horror at seeing her discovery.

Mythra: "Great, fantastic, wonderful we stayed out with the only way to refresh ourselves".

Nia: "I was going to happen sooner or later anyway."

Rex: "Our best option is to use the Nia’s fan and maybe not think much about the situation we are in right now. "

10 minutes.

The faces of relaxation and rest that our heroes had before disappeared as quickly as they appeared, the sweat appeared again and this time they were even more soaked.

Rex: "This is the worst, as I would like to be an ice blade like Godfrey.

Nia: "or as Ursula."

Mythra: "I would kill for being Dahlía right now". Mythra decided to review her prayer before said, Dahlia was a great friend that if she saw them right now she would definitely help them to cool off a bit, but Mythra decided to imagine what her life would be like if it were her and then she came to the conclusion that maybe she would not like to call attention for certain "attributes." " _Well maybe I would like a little attention but I like the size as they are now and with all my pride_ "

Everything seemed to turn dark, the heat was making them drowsy but they heard the door and suddenly, as if it were a miracle the help came in the form of an Angel or rather in the form of Pyra.

Pyra: "Hi guys, I’m home, how are you enduring the heat?" Pyra released a small laugh until she opened his eyes and saw the boys with a morbid appearance.

"OH GOOD HEAVEN, I’M SORRY GUYS, I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WHERE HAVING A DIFFICULT TIME, QUICK EAT THIS"

Pyra with  a small bag a  brought with her a small savior for our heroes, some refreshing ice pops.

Pyra: "Ok I have orange, lemon, grape, mango flavor which one you want?" A tone of trouble in his voice was present.

The boys: "Ah ... hhh." They definitely did not care what flavor was it in this time of crisis.

Pyra: "True, definetly a difficult time to choose, at random will be". Pyra gave each of them a palette with a "Pop" when entering their mouths and then listening to a "humm" of satisfaction.

"That was close". She leaved a sigh that she did not know she was holding.

Nia: "Hmm, thanks Pyra you saved our asses, we really thought we were melting".

Pyra: "Don’t worry, everything  to help you, we are a family after all."

Speaking of family she decided to see Mythra who was now devouring another three minimum.

Pyra: "Hey, Mythra  I buy a special bag for you that's for Rex and Nia"

Mythra on hearing this she grab the bag from her sister's hands "Thank you you're the best"

Pyra: "Sorry I'm late but there was a big line."

Rex: "With this heat it was expected and don’t worry Pyra is not your fault for being late, I'm sure that other people are going through the same as us."

Nia: "Without a doubt".

Mythra with a lot of remnants of ice pops left without mercy on his part said "if only there was a refreshing place and you know not a grill where almost literally we are cooking".

At that moment Pyra came up with a great idea "Mythra you are a genius you gave me an idea"

Mythra: "Don’t worry, little sister, I have that effect on people, although I don't know how I gave you an idea".

Pyra: "How about we go to a small walk to the province of Gormott?"

Nia: "Pyra do not take it wrong but ... you lost your head, the heat also affected you when you were standing in line, out there it's like 40 degrees and you want us to go out?"

Pyra: "Yes, but not a normal walk but as a small trip to the new beaches that were formed there, thanks to the fact that the Titans joined the earth that was hidden under the sea of clouds".

Rex: "Is it true that they say about the new beaches? I thought they were just rumors. "

Pyra: "Yes, I also thought that until I heard two people talking about going there to relax a bit."

Mythra with all the palettes already devoured and more refreshed than ever decided to use her moment to speak "It doesn’t sound like a bad idea in fact I like it, it as been a longtime that I don’t see the ocean up close ... sign me up".

Rex: "Me too, i wanna go."

Nia: "What the hell, I'm going to, it's better than staying here being cook alive."

Pyra: "Well it's decided our trip to Gormott will start ... the moment I finish making snacks we can not go there and not expect to be  hungry"

Moments later

Pyra: "Ok, everything ready, are you ready?"

"Yes"

Pyra: "Good, on the move."

Pyra left their new home but she realized that the boys did not leave

Pyra: "Guys you know that the beach is not going to come here, right"

Rex: "Yes, we know but ... the floor is so hot that stepping on it surely the heat would reach our feet even with shoes".

Pyra: "Oh Rex, that’s  nonsense nothing is happening".

Nia: "Yes, because you are a fire blade"

Pyra: "Come on, you have not even tried."

The boys saw their faces after letting out a sigh.

Rex: "Okay here I go".

Rex with some doubt decided to take a small step to realize that nothing happened he felt a little safer

Pyra: "See, I told you that nothing would happen to them, now we need to move if you do not want to toast with the sun".

After a few minutes the boys smelled something  strange

Mythra: "Hey, Pyra, tell me what did  you cooked, it smells delicious."

Pyra: "Actually,I didn’t cook anything, just easy to make food."

Nia: "If you did not do anything of that style then where’s that smell coming from?".

The boys looked to their feet to see that they were starting to burn thanks to the walk they made

The boys went into panic mode, while Pyra was trying to control the situation.

Mythra: "What the hell?" Mythra tried to blow into her shoes.

Nia: "Quick to that tree shadow"

A great sigh of relief could be heard.

Rex: "I don’t understand what's the logic  behind that".

Nia: "Yes and the worst thing is that there is still a long way to go"

Mythra used the moment in the shade to think and an idea occurred to her

Mythra: "I think I know how to get there"

Pyra: "Oh really that's great Mythra , tell me, what's your plan?"

Mythra: "I don’t think your gonna like it."

Pyra turned his head to the side a little.

Moments later

Mythra: "The beach is ahead".

Nia: "About time, I was getting sleepy".

Mythra: "Well what were you expecting there is only one person walking for us".

Rex: "How are you doing down there Pyra?"

Pyra: "* Augh * ... I've had worse * augh * what did all of you ate," she said as she carried the others on her back.

Mythra: "Don’t try to use that excuse, we eat what you give us, remember?"

Pyra: "I think it's time to think about new recipes * augh * something that does not make you break my back".

Nia: "Hey, what did you say?"

Pyra: "I said ... Pyra found the necessary strength to get up at the cost of throwing the guys out of her back ... we've arrived". While stretching his back.

The boys fell on top of each other in very compromising positions.

Rex tried to look away to avoid seeing under Mythra's dress, but later she realized that she was seeing "full moon" from Nia.

Nia: "HEYY, WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

Rex: "NOTHING, NOTHING I PROMISE YOU".

Pyra: "Well I think it's time to look for a place around here."

The beach is full of people who apparently came up with the same idea of cooling off and relaxing.

Rex: "What do you think there?"

Pyra: "I think it's a great idea"

After preparing all the boys decided to take a little time under the umbrella that was emanating a shadow that was at least 5 ° degrees cooler

Pyra: "Ok, guys, I think it's time to eat something, carring you in my back, make me hungry, Rex think you can get me a snack from the basket please ".

Rex: "Of course, a snack on the way". Rex obeyed, but realized a small problem, Rex decided to show the girls and Dromarch, waiting for they food , a smile Rex decided play around a bit to don’t tell them the bad news.

Rex: "Boys ... the food ... are you sure you don’t want something from that Nopon's place there? He released a nervous laugh

Mythra: "If you think I'm going to let a Pyra meal go by, you're crazy, what about you, you're usually the first to consume it?

Rex: "No, that's not what it is".

Nia: "Move Rex I'm hungry and I want to eat as soon as possible" Nia pushed Rex, then surprised. "What a the ... Nia took the food out of the basket to show that the food was crushed.

Pyra: "The food was not like that when I made it".

Dromarch: "It must have been crushed the moment we fell."

Pyra: "Poor little snack I could not even imagine putting my teeth in it".

Rex: "I'm sure we can still eat it."

Nia: "Don’t count on it, it was fruit but now it's nothing but juice".

 Mythra: "I think we dont have another´choice  except that nopon store in there."

The boys got up to consume something

Nopon: "How can this old man help you?"

Rex: "We would like something to e ..."

Nopon: "Wait a moment you are ... the heroes of Alrest, it's great to finally see you, tell me you are here to enjoy the beach of Gormott".

The boys went up and low with their heads.

"Yes I knew it, it's good that you decided to cool off here for having saved Alrest _and giving me a new business_. You can have anything from my store.

Rex: "Wow, are you serious?"

Nopon: "I'm a Nopon of my word."

Mythra: "An honest nopon, you do not see that often”. 

Nopon: "I'm going to ignore that, but anyway, eat something would ya, it's important to have something in the stomach and be hydrated."

The finally eaten boys decided that it was finally time to go to the water or at least that was what Mythra thought.

Mythra: "CANON BALL"

Nopon: "NO WAIT".

Mythra stopped with a smile in the air.

Nopon: "Unless you want cramps, I don’t recommend to get in there right now."

Rex: "Is not that a myth that mothers tell their children?"

Nopon: "Hey, you want to discover it for yourself do it, but do not say I didn’t warn you, besides, are you going to go there with your normal clothes or a swimsuit?"

Pyra: "I knew we were forgetting something."

Nopon: "But don’t worry, my wife and daughter can help you with that."

The Nopon’s wife and daughter came out from behind the bar of the store.

Nopon: "Honey, you think you can help this guys."

N.M: "Of course darling, girls follow me around here. "

 N.N: "I will help the boy daddy ".

Inside the store with the girls

N.M: "Well first of all I need measurments if you care girls" The nopon pulled out a measuring tape.

Pyra: "Not you think that this is very… personal." She said with nervous and shy tone

N.M: "Don’t worry honey, all this will stay here among women, nothing escapes my lips, now if you do me the favor".

Pyra stepped forward for his measurements

N.M: "Wow 9 ... was interrupted by a mini shout from Pyra

On the other side of the post

N.N: "And tell me do you prefer something simple or something that covers a lot."

Rex: "Something simple I don’t want to bother you a lot".

N.N: "There’s no problem, ohh you think something like this" She took a black swimsuit

Rex: "Yes, that's what I was talking about, but i think that’s a little bit small"

N.N: "Don’t worry I can make one like this in a few minutes but for that I need measures, can you please raise your arms for me".

Rex obeyed, the young nopon put the tape along the waist and then on the hips although many may say that she took his sweet time in this last part.

Rex: "Is ... there ... a problem".

N.N: "No ... _well, these girls are very lucky what, I would do to be them_ ... everything is ready".

After several minutes the girls finally came out.

Pyra: "Wow, these swimsuits are amazing, it feels great to have something of my size". Pyra came out with his new suit.

Nia: "Yes, I like this style it's not very often that you see it, tell me what do you think of yours Mythra ... Mythra".

Mythra was giving a stray look but looking towards the direction of Pyra who was seeing her new swimsuit from all angles " _Pyra beats me by 2cm 2 goddamn cm, maybe I did her with an image too good in mind, maybe to good_ ". Mythra returned to normal by seeing the snap of fingers that Nia was doing

Mythra: "I'm sorry what did you said Nia"

Nia: "I said, what do you think about your swimsuit?"

Mythra: "Oh that, it's great I'm not going to deny it and now where is Rex?".

Rex: "Here I go" The girls turned around and were surprised just like Rex.

Rex saw how the suits traversed the curves of the Aegis sisters giving them that sexy look, but neither could he ignore Nia's outfit that gave her that innocent and pretty girl appearance, while for the girls they were devouring Rex with her eyes fixing on his toned arms and chest while showing some leg also toned, that diver's suit was forbidding them an incredible view for them, those battles and great walks saving the world definitely benefited Rex.

Rex: "Well, is everyone ready."

Girls: "Yes."

They thanked the nopon for their help and headed to the beach.

Pyra: "Well last thing before entering, sunscreen, we don’t want to get toasted thanks to the sun".

Nia: "I thought that fire blades were imune."

Pyra: "Better safe than sorry, Rex can you help me"

Rex: "Of cour ... of course" Rex stroked a little of the sunscreen in his hands and then passed his hands behind Pyra's back

Pyra: "It tickles" Mythra and Nia know where this was heading so they decided to do the following.

Nia: "Hey Rex, you think you can help us with that too."

Rex: "Sure."

Nia: "Wow, how relaxing, you have very soft hands you know"

Mythra: "I think you can have a future as a masseuse."

Rex: "Oh come on I'm not that good".

"Well, everything is ready."

Pyra: "You are left Rex, come here I'll help you".

Rex: "Oh right, thanks Pyra."

Nia and Mythra: "We will also help" they also wanted something from the cake that was Rex.

Pyra: "Wait, the sunscreen is about to ... Suddenly the sunscreen slipped from Pyra's hands falling on Rex's head and scattering all over his body.

Mythra: "SORRY SORRY SORRY" with a panic tone.

Rex: "Don't worry, all of you were just trying to hEEEE ... Rex tried to get up but thanks to the blocker reaching his feet this made him lose traction and fall on the girls but at least it was a soft fall for him.

All: "Auch"

Visitors passed by when they saw the boys on the floor.

"I didnt know it was that kind of beach " "Leave them, they are young they want to live to the fullest, you know, although I have to admit that the boy is very lucky"

Rex: "Sorry girls." He received a positive response "Don’t worry"´.

After getting up they finally decided to enter the water.

Nia: "Yes, this is much better."

Mythra: "Yeah the water is just so fresh."

Pyra: "They are is so relaxin, it's like AHH ... Pyra was interrupted by a splash of water from Mythra

Mythra: "Blah blah, what happened Pyra I turned you off with so little water?"

Pyra with a confident smile "I'm going to turn off your lights Mythra!!!"

Mythra crouched just in time to avoid the cold water but it fell on Rex's face.

Rex: "You want war, I'll give you war." Rex joined Mythra to defeat the red threat that was currently making a strategic retreat behind Nia.

Nia: "Pyra what are you doing ... she was also interrupted thanks to Mythra and Rex were throwing water in their direction, now they had a nervous smile, Nia furious decided to change to its blade form.

Nia: "YOU KNOW THAT YOU TWO ARE OUT OF YOUR ELEMENT RIGHT?"

Rex: "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE". The two fled.

Pyra: "They are escaping !!"

Nia: "Oh no they will not, Dromarch." She call his faithful Blade.

Dromarch: "Here I am my lady".

Nia: "Platform" Dromarch crounched  so that Nia could climb into him but instead of chasing them in, Dromarch threw Nia into the air.

Nia was calculating the strength needed to hit her shot, she decided that the minimum was maximum power.

Nia: "All ready, I have them in my sights" she said to herself mentally **"Merciful Heart !!!"**

When landing a shock wave was present and this caused a giant mini wave to appear behind Rex and Mythra who were watching with horror as it is quickly approaching them until ***SPLASH *.**

Nia with her hands on her waist let out a * Hump * of victory while Pyra praised her.

After being hit by the wave Mythra decided to leave, her wet hair was giving her some difficulty to see until she hit someone.

Mythra: "Oh, I'm sorry."

???: "Mythra? I must admit that the style doesn’t suit you. "

Mythra: "Do I know you? The blonde wonder.

???: "Yeah, you know me alright."

Mythra finally removed her hair that was in front of her face, to be surprised to see anold friend.

Mythra: "Brighid, what are you doing here?

Brighid: "Accompanying Lady Mòrag".

Mythra: "Mòrag here? I thought she never took days off."

Brighid: "Oh, she doesn’t, but this time we were forced to relax by Emperor Niall."

Mòrag: "Oh there you are Brighid, Oh hello Mythra, time without seeing you".

Mythra could not believe it, in front of her was one of the most capable people of Mor Adain, perhaps of all Alrest, out of their normal attire, "resting" was almost like a vision, maybe the sun affect her.

Nia: "Hi Mòrag, cute attire."

Mòrag: "Tha ... Thank you, I didn’t know you were here Nia I assume that if everyone is here Pyra should not be far away".

Pyra: "You guessed that right" she said while drying his hair with a towel

Pyra: "So you both were forced to rest ?, That's the first time I hear someone doesn't want to rest and more when it comes to an important and stressful position like yours Mòrag a break must be like a gift"

Mòrag: "Not for me, I prefer the work, I don’t feel calm without supervising that everything goes well, I know that I need to trust more in our troops but I have a very difficult time doing it, the only reason why we both surrender it's because it was by order of Emperor Niall.

A few days ago in Mor Adain

Mòrag: "Did you want to see me Emperor?"

Niall: * Laughs* "Come on Mòrag we are alone, there is no need for formalities here, and yes, I wanted to see you".

A smile appeared on Mòrag's face. "Right, I'm sorry you know it's hard for me to make that change that fast."

Niall: "Do not worry, but for now, weekly report."

Mòrag got into position as she raised her head and saluted and described the status of Mor Adain's army.

Mòrag: "The armament has been cleaned and also given adequate maintenance in case it starts to wear down, our soldiers have been given a new training routine, the incidents of the heavy machinery was solved and they were 0 casualties, all supervised by my Niall.

Niall: "Very good Mòrag, which brings me to the next point."

Niall breathed deeply to give her the news that maybe Mòrag do not take it too lightly

Niall: "I think you work very hard, not that it’s bad, in fact on the contrary it is very admirable, and you literally came back from an adventure where you met the architect himself, as if it were another day like any other.

Mòrag: "Where are we going with this conversation Niall?"

Niall: * Sigh * "I think it's a good idea to take a break, you know relax a little, I appreciate everything you do but it's good to know when to take a break so I'll give you a few days so you do I don’t know maybe take a walk for all New Elysium, what do you think? "

A smile appearing on his face "I appreciate your sense of humor Niall, but I would really like to know why you called me here. "

Niall let out an even bigger sigh. "Mòrag, I'm serious, I need you to take a break, I'm worried that something might happen to you.

Mòrag: "I'm sorry but I can not afford that luxury, you know it's virtually impossible for me to do that, every action we do must be supervised to the smallest detail."

Niall: "See that’s what I'm talking about, it would not kill you to take a day without supervising something."

Brighid decided to be enter the room and apparently listen to the conversation.

Brighi: "The emperor is right Lady Mòrag, you know, if there is anyone here who deserves a rest, it is you, and do not worry about organizing everything, I will take charge and give you my word.”

Niall decided to scratch his head and give a nervous laugh "In fact I also wanted to talk to you Brighid, and well you know sine you’re the Blade of Mòrag, you probably have to work just as hard as her so you also have to go on a rest together with her."

Brighid stayed frozen for a few seconds waiting for all the information to *click * in her head and decided to give her answer.

Brighid: "If this is a joke, I'm not a fan of it."

Back to the beach

Mòrag: "We were practically pushed here to try to relax."

Rex: "Well Niall had a good reason to do it, although I have to admit it's weird to see you without your military attire."

Mythra: "It's been a lot that I see you with the same Brighid outfit, I have to admit that the suit suits you well, but I hope that nothing happens to you, because well you know, being a fire blade and all that."

Brighid: "I like the sentiment  Mythra, but don’t worry this suit was made with that in mind and it makes it possible for me to enter and submerge myself in the water".

While the guys were chatting, a group of people were looking towards the ocean, they were watching as someone was in the waves not drowning but having a good time in there.

???: "Ok, ready?" There was someone with the guy who was in the waves apparently it was a girl who claimed that she was ready "Ok and ... .Pose" the girl climbed on the guy's shoulders while they were traveling inside of the wave, giving everyone on the beach a spectacle,they decided to return to the mainland.

???: "It came out better than I expected." The guy nodded his head. A group of people gathered around them to express their amazment.

The boys realized this and decided  to go and see for themselves to see another familiar face.

Rex: "Zeke" Rex waved his hand to gain his attention.

Zeke: "Rex, I see you're having a good time"

Rex: "I can say the same thing has well, it's good to see you here too Pandoría" Pandoría gave a smile and a "V" with his hand.

Nia: "Tell me, what are you doing here shell head?"

Zeke: "Well, you'll see furry ears, The Zekenator King of the waves and Pandy Queen of the waves here present ... Pandoria raised her hand ... we came here to practice the great invention that we just saw called surfing, so from this moment on I will be refered has The Surfinator ".

Pandoria: "Definitely not because his father did not want him to ruin an important meeting between several leaders."

Zeke: "Don’t ruin the moment  Pandy."

Mythra: "Surf? I had never heard of that. "

Pandoria: "It's great, you can do it alone or with someone, you go through a wave is better when it is about to break and ...

Mythra: "Possibly die drowned."

Pandoria: "I mean yeah probably, but if you do it right you can have a great experience."

Nia: "I'm surprised they're still here, I thought Zeke might be at the bottom of the sea right now, and where is Turters? He did not fall into the sea the sea right?"

Zeke: "Furry ears you think I'm so irresponsible to take Turters to the sea, I did make a sand palace myself so he could enjoy his time in here"

Pyra: "I like the idea of surfing, tell me what do you think Rex?"

Rex: "I have to say that I would like to do it. Mythra, Nia want to come?"

Mythra: "Me?, no thank you, I like to live"

Nia: "Yes, I'm not a fan of something with a lot of force behind my butt and that can make me drown, but you have fun"

Rex: "Okay, let's go Pyra."

Zeke: "Well the first thing you need is balance, you both need to be coordinated, a little too much weight and it can be your end, let's see how you can do it in calm waters".

Rex & Pyra tried that and they only fell 5 times but each time they lasted a little longer thanks to the advice of Zeke & Pandoria.

Pandoria: "Well we will try to go to a calm wave, and then we will try a breaking wave, what do you think?"

The change of calm waters to a wave was noticed a little but the boys were learning fast, just a little bit of movement "over here, not over there".

Zeke: "Well now here's an important step that you can skip but it makes surfing more fun, pose, tell me was better than to make fun of the thing that could kill you ... don’t answer the question, but I have to admit that it gives a little more danger. "

Rex: " Rex: "Hey, Zeke I don’t know if you noticed but I don’t have the same build as you and Pyra is taller than me and I doubt I can lift her ... NO BECAUSE I THINK YOU ARE HEAVY OR  SOMETHING LIKE THAT PYRA"

Pandoria: "Wow, talking about the weight of a lady, how low can you go Rex?.

Pyra: "Don... don’t worry Rex, I understand perfectly" " _although we could make the attempt_ " thought the redhead.

Zeke: "Well wave here we go prepare for The Surfinator accompanied by the hero of Alrest and one of the Aegis".

Pandoria: "Here comes, everybody be ready!!!"

The wave was fast approaching behind our heroes, Zeke & Pandoria were the first to move in followed by Rex & Pyra. Zeke & Pandoria thanks to being more experienced were making poses and decided to go back a bit to talk to Rex & Pyra.

Zeke: "Tell me what you think so far" While Pandoria was sitting on his arm

Rex: "It's great, I like the breeze, reminds me when there wasn’t a heat wave."

Zeke: "It's good to hear that, we'll see you later". And so Zeke & Pandoria enjoyed the wave.

Pyra: "Hey Rex, do you think we can do what Zeke said about posing?"

Rex: "Are you sure about that?" Pyra nodded his head "Well if you say so".

And with that Pyra tried to climb on the shoulders of Rex, it was a little bit difficult because of the movement but she could achieve and she decided to touch the water that was going over their heads and decided to cross glances both with a smile on their faces both were lost in those moments but they were listening to something "..ch..ou…g…s" the two paid more attention and realized that it was the voice of Pandoria.

Pandoria: "WATCH OUT GUYS THE WAVE IS ABOUT TO FALL."

The boys realized that they were far behind and that they could not get out in time, the wave falling on them.

Zeke: "Oh no" they swam to find them "REX" "PYRA"

Rex: "* Cough * here * cough * I am, PYRA WHERE ARE YOU?

Pyra: "Here" * cough *.

Zeke: "It's good that tyou both know how to swim but maybe posing is something for professionals"

Rex and Pyra just laughed a little, without noticing that something was getting close under the water.

Rex: "Hey, Pyra did you touch my foot?"

Pyra: "I doubt  I can reach over there Rex ."

Suddenly they were submerged into the water by an unknown force they could only give a small cry, Zeke was attacked by something like a tentacle but he could duck just in time with Pandoria and the beast appeared with Rex & Pyra trapped.

Zeke: "If you think you can take my friends and then attack Pandy and me you're  wrong." **Thunderbo** ... but Zeke was interrupted by Pandoria.

Pandoria: "Wait, if you do that, you could electrocute them, remember? water plus electricity bad idea, you of all people should know. "

Zeke: "You're right, we need help from the guys" Zeke turned around to talk to Rex & Pyra "WE WILL RETURN FOR YOU, WE’RE GONNA SEEK HELP".

Rex: "UNDERSTOOD, WE'LL WAIT HERE, THERE’S NOT A LOT WE CAN DO ANY WAY."

Rex & Pyra could only see how Zeke & Pandoria disappeared in the distance.

Pyra: "Rex this thing is kinda a perv!!".

Rex blushed: "Hey, stop that, leave Pyra alone" but the creature also seemed to "enjoy" something of Rex "HEY".

Returned with Zeke the finally arrived to earth looking for the others

Pandoria: "There they are". With a direction where to run they called for the cavalry.

Zeke: "Guys, we need your help !!"

Mythra who was tanning along with Nia turned around "What's wrong, where's Rex & Pyra?"

Pandoria: "That's the problem Rex & Pyra were captured by a creature and we can not help them because we could electrocute them."

Mythra: "What ?!"

Mòrag: "Brighid quick go get a rescue boat, say that it is an emergency."

Zeke: "There's no time for that, by the time they're ready Rex & Pyra will be probably at the bottom of the ocean."

Nia: "I knew something bad was going to happen. What do you suggest, shell head?"

Zeke: "Pandoria and I brought some more boards just in case knowing our luck ... Pandoria coughed in his hand looking at Zeke ... well my luck, quick every moment can be the last for them".

Mythra: "Whoawhoawhoa" Mythra was losing her balance "How is it that you can do this?"

Zeke: "Practice Mythra obviously"

Nia: "Dromarch, don’t move too much!"

Dromarch: "Sorry, my Lady, but there is a lot of movement".

Nia: "What surprises me most is that Mòrag & Brighid could do this the first time, how did you do it?"

Mòrag & Brighid: "Coordination".

Pandoria: "There's Rex & Pyra ... along with that thing."

The boys looked forward and were surprised at the colossal size of the creature.

Nia: "Wow."

Mythra: "REX, PYRA, WE ARE HERE TO HELP YOU".

Rex: "MYTHRA ?, OH THANKS TO THE ARCHITECT, QUICK THIS THING HAS NO IDEA OF WHAT PERSONAL SPACE IS ... HEY!".

Pyra: "I FEEL DIRTY WITH THIS THING, PLAYING WITH US"

Nia: "This seems like something that Tora would enjoy, just imagining that made me want to throw up."

Mòrag: "Less talk, more action, Brighid"

With a single movement they dispersed from the group so they could attack the monster, a wave appeared giving them the opportunity to attack in a superior part of this creature.

Mòrag: " **Azure II: Hellfire** ".

Brighid: " **Heat Haze** ”. They focused on attacking his back to try to get him to release the poor souls in danger but this only make him to hold Rex & Pyra even t ighter.

Rex: "Augh... .. something is gonna came out of us with this ... much pressure...".

Nia: "Not if I can help it, Dromarch the same technique we use on the beach." Dromarch only gave a confident face.

Reaching the monster was a difficult thing because it was moving the waters and creating mini waves but they found a way now all that was missing was a wave strong enough for everything to go perfectly and it came just in time.

Nia: "A little more, a little more and ... NOW DROMARCH !!!

Dromarch  throw Nia in the air again and thanks to the help of the wave this went further which gave her even more time to channel the attack and time to think about where she was going to attack ... and his goal was clear.

Nia: "This is acting like a perv with my friends **," Merciful Heart !!! "** And so the monster received a big blow on his head this made him release Pyra & Rex, Mythra reacting quickly headed towards them to rescue them but realized something, returning with Nia she was falling but Dromarch was waiting for her on the surfboard "Good job as always my Lady".

Mythra: "Ok, playtime is over, it's time for you to come back from where you came, nobody kidnaps my Rex and my sister without consequences **, Sacred Arrow !!!** “And so several arrows of light hit the beast making it roar with pain falling into the water retreating creating a great wave that our heroes used to reach the shore safely and sound.

Minutes later.

Nia: "Well that was an extreme experience"

Mòrag: "Maybe Niall was right about this mandatory rest."

Brighid: "I don’t know about you Lady Mòrag but when I return I will thank the emperor, for having made me come here, even if I didn’t want it to be like that from the beginning".

Zeke: "Has anyone seen Rex & Pyra? I want to see if they're okay "

Nia: "The last time I saw them they were near Mythra, in fact here they comes ...and Mythra is laughing for some reason"

Mythra: "The boys * laughs * are not gonna* laughs * believe this."

Pyra: "Please don’t tell them"

Pandoria: "Too late, what is it that you don’t want Mythra to tell us Pyra?"

Mythra: "Well Pyra, answer her"

Pyra: "Well you see is that ..." Pyra turned even more red.

Mòrag: "And why are both of you  still in the water, I would think that for these moments you will appreciate returning to the beach"

Rex: "Well you see ..."

Zeke: "Come out of the water or you two will be wrinkled like raisins."

Rex & Pyra made eye contact, both blushed and they gave a sigh, and finally came out of the water giving them a surprise to the guys.

Dromarch: "Master Rex and Lady Pyra, can I ask where your swim suits are?"

Pyra: "Well, you see ... when Mòrag hit the monster on the back, is grip grow stronger..."

Rex: "And when he did ... the suction cups were got more attached to our suits than when he released us * rip *

Zeke: "I don’t want to steal your catchphrase but I like your attitude Rex, haha"

Pandoria: "And I like yours  Pyra  very risque, haha"

The others joined in the marathon of laughter while Rex & Pyra turned red like the sun that was now disappearing in the horizon.

Pyra: "Rex, promise me we will never go back to the open sea to surf."

Rex: "A promise it is".

The boys had a great day forgetting the heat (some more than others) and also some great surprises for them in the case of Mòrag and Brighid really enjoying their rest, to Mythra, Nia, Dromarch, Zeke and Pandoria in a fun day and Rex & Pyra ... well they definitely had better days.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after this chapter you probably have to wait some time for the next one, caution: the next one is probably get a little weird but I'm gonna try with all my will to stay close as canon possible. (And with that I mean I'm gonna give a reason of why that happen.)


	4. Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of New Elysium has been behaving strangely and our heroes are going to discover why in this multi-chapter.

Chapter 4: Girls? GIRLS!

In the lands of New Elysium, there was a friendly environment you could feel from anywhere even if you were in the depths of Leftheria, the creatures were even kinder, an animal three times the size of a normal person who would use it as a stick yesterday, today it  would let you go to it’s home today and take anything from there without any problems today.

You will be asking why, well our heroes are about to find out.

Residence of Rex. Early morning.

Rex: * Yawning * "Good morning girls." He said while rubbing his eyes a little to get rid of sleep, but when he said that he did not receive an immediate response.

Rex: "Huh?" He asked himself, after a few moments after the sleep faded from his face he could realize why.

The 3 beautiful girls were still sleeping peacefully next to him, in fact he had not realized that Nia was sleeping on top of him using him as a bed and pillow, Pyra and Mythra were not left behind as they were holding their arms to be together Rex, the poor kid could swear that he could not feel them anymore but it wasn’t  that he cared a lot to wake up with this sight every day of his life ... unfortunately his needs were calling him and also the time to return to work,  yes, maybe they were the heroes of Alrest but they did not want to abuse that so that everything was given to them for free, they wanted to earn everything like everyone else and thanks that Rex's new family could not feed from just air there was nothing more to do than hard work.

Rex: "Get up sleepy heads the sun came out." A groan was heard from Mythra, who decided to just turn over and bury herself more in bed apparently she did not want to be disturbed, Nia opened her eyes and seemed to want to get up but was still somewhat sleepy, Pyra let out a yawn but it was definitely more awake than the other girls.

Pyra: * Yawning * "Good morning Rex, how did you wake up?"

Rex: "With a beautiful view, I'm not going to deny it."

Pyra: "Awww, how sweet".

Nia: "Really guys?,  It's not been 5 minutes and you two already started with you cheesy love stuff?" * yawn *.

Rex: "Nia, if you wanted a compliment you just had to tell me".

Nia: "What I wanted was at least another 5 minutes of sleep, but I have to remember that I have to cover someone else's shift in the infirmary ..."

Rex: "I hope that time goes by flying for you, I hate to see you tired, what if I give you a massage when you come back to take away all the tension".

Nia's ears got up when she heard and now she was definitely awake.

Nia: "Now that's an offer I can’t ignore, you promise me that to me?"

Rex: "You know me when I say something, I propose it to the end, no matter how difficult it is."

Pyra: "He is right, Mythra and I are proof of this guarantee, is not it Mythra?"

Mythra gave an answer but this one could not be distinguished very well since she had a pillow in her  face to diminish the noise that the others were doing, but it seemed similar to a yes.

Pyra: "See?, there you have it".

Rex: "If I don’t do it then I will help Dromarch with his plants instead of you for a month, how does that sounds to you?"

Nia just smiled and let out a small laugh after all she didn’t want to put Mythra in a bad mood  so early and then a flirtatious smile appeared on her face.

Nia: "Well would you look at that, apparently I came up with gold in the form of a boy, is not that so Pyra?"

Pyra: * Laughter * "Oh, believe me, I know, like you have no idea, but I think it's time to get up. I have to make breakfast for you first, after I can worry about Mythra, I highly doubt she will get up soon."

Mythra: "I heard that you know!" still with the pillow on her face.

Pyra: "Well, tell me, am I wrong?"

Mythra: "... No."

Pyra: "There you have it".

Rex: "Girls, believe me I'd like to stay this way for the rest of the day but I have to deal with something quick." He said while he was running straight to the bathroom. "

Nia: "Wow, what a way to ruin the Rex moment.

Rex: "Sorry for having my needs."

Nia and Pyra could only laugh while Rex ran to relieve their needs.

Moments later.

Rex: "Thanks for the breakfast Pyra."

Pyra: "No problem, you know how much I like to cook, especially for you guys."

Nia: "I swear by the architect that your food is getting better and better"

Pyra: "Thank you Nia, but I can not take all the credit, Corinne taught me new recipes if it were not for her, I would probably already start repeating meals from last week."

Rex: "Oh come on Pyra, you know we don’t care, I'm sure if you repeated food it would taste different from last week ... in the good sense of the word."

Nia: "Rex, I'm sure if Pyra cooked worms you'd eat them too."

Rex: Well I'm sure she would find a way to make them delicious. "

Pyra could only turn her eyes with a smile, but by doing this and they looked at her watch, realizing that Rex and Nia would be late.

Pyra: "Isgettinglateforyoutwohertakeyourfoodandhaveagreatday." She said in a very hurried tone that the guys could barely recognize what she was saying ass he gave them their bags to Rex and Nia.

Rex and Nia could only say "Yes mom" as a joke.

Pyra: "And do not talk to strangers," she said in response.

Rex and Nia: "Yes mom."

And with that they went their separate ways. Pyra closed the door of her home to return to her day.

Pyra: "Thank you father for my new family" she said to herself mentally, while putting both hands on her chest.

She heard something coming down the stairs, apparently Mythra decided to finally wake up ... in quotes because she was still yawning and her hair was a mess ... AND YET SHE WAS IN PAJAMAS.

Pyra: "Good morning sleeping beauty."

Mythra with her half-closed eyes said: "I am a goddess for you".

Pyra: "Yes, of course, goddess, goddess of how to look like a disaster, you don’t have a sock and your hair looks like a ball of hair from a cat.

Mythra: "It's too early to discuss Pyra, maybe after your delicious breakfast we can continue with our conversation." She said as she approached her sister.

Pyra: "What do you mean, breakfast? I have to think what to make for  food, it's about to be at 12 o'clock in the afternoon you know?, you really are a heavy sleeper."

Mythra opened her eyes quickly and ran to the nearest clock.

Mythra: "WHAT ?! I missed most of the day."

Pyra: "Maybe you can try to go to bed earlier."

Mythra: "Maybe I should do that, tell me Pyra you said you were thinking what to do to eat right?, how about my suggestion of cra..."

Pyra: "I know what you're going to say and unless you want to go for the crab yourself, today it will have to be something else, maybe I can make Rex's favorite dish."

And with that Pyra went to the room to rest a bit while Mythra stayed in the same place with a twitch in her eye.

Mythra: "This day gets worse and worse."

After a trip on top of Gramps, Rex finally arrived in Argentum, any other day he could move from one place to another but today it seemed he needed to have very thight steps to avoid colliding with someone.

Rex: "I've never seen this place so full, I'm sure one more soul here and from this place will fly people through the roof and walls ... Rex decided to check the time in one of the watches of the place, his hair was put on tip to see that he only had seconds to report in his work ... dammitdammitdammit. "

Rex was able to arrive on time with only 2 seconds to spare.

Rex: *Phew* "That was close, I don’t think the girls would take pity on me if I tell them I'm was late."

More divers were in a small room in which Rex entered, they realized that he arrived and decided to greet him.

"Hey Rex, just in time you were starting to worry us"

"Yeah, tell us, did you find another girl on the way?"

All the divers decided to laugh even Rex although at the end of it gave him a sarcastic tone.

Rex: "Wellll at least it would be another one for me, I don’t know about you". Rex said “ _if the girls heard me now they would probably hang me from a cliff_ ”, he thought.

The other divers stayed turning to see the previous diver with their mouths doing a perfect "o" while saying "oooo".

"Well I deserve it, I didn’t know you could answerlike that, what happened to our little boy?"

Rex: "Maybe something about the girls is rubbing on me but I doubt it a lot, anyway what are we going to do today?"

"A Nopon, as usual, wants us to investigate a cave under the water said something about rare stones and you know how they are for "pretty penny "and find new ways to make money but at least it will be a good pay."

Rex: "It sounds easy and I almost forgot that today is a payday, well what are we waiting for? Let’s do this!"

Returned at Rex's house.

Pyra was preparing the food for later while Mythra (finally well dressed) waited while reading a book from her sister, it was not her thing but it was better to look up at the ceiling doing nothing.

Mythra: "What I would do at this time for another tournament unfortunately I have to wait another month."

Suddenly it was heard that someone was knocking on the door and this attracted Mythra's attention.

Mythra: "Hey Pyra, are you waiting for visits?"

Pyra poked her head behind the kitchen wall while holding a bowl in her hands "Not that I remember, at least not today, you could do me a favor and check who it is?, please".

Mythra: "I see, interrupting my reading."

Pyra: "From here I can hear that you're not enjoying it."

Mythra: "FroM heRE I CaN HeaR ThaT yoU ArE nOt EnjOYinG iT"in a mocking tone.

Pyra: "I ALSO HEARD THAT". She said with a slightly annoyed tone

Mythra: "That was the point little sister" with a smile, her hand reaching and turning the handle, upon opening the door she received the cordial surprise of seeing Corinne with some bags in his hands.

Corinne: "Hello Mythra, it's good to see you again despite not being a long time since we last meet."

Mythra's smile grew larger even her tone became happier. "Corinne, the feeling is mutual, come on, don’t stay outside, come in." Mythra stepping aside to let a great acquaintance pass by.

Corinne: "So this is your home?" Rex surpassed himself, talking about Rex, where he’s he?, I wanted to give him something.

Mythra: "I'm sorry to tell you, but Rex has already going to work on Argentum not to long ago."

Corinne: "Hmm, I see, that guy is very dedicated to you, I can imagine when his already married with you girls”".

Mythra: "Whoa whoa whoa, calm down, one thing at the time".

Corinne: "Oh come on, the idea has crossed your mind at least once"

Mythra: "... Well, yes you're right about that ... but I think it's still too early for that, although we'll wait until the time is right".

Corinne could only let out a laugh with a smile, Pyra decided to check with whom Mythra was speaking.

Pyra: "Mythra, who are you ... Corinne, what a surprise to see you here!" Pyra left the bowl he had in his hands and left it on the table to receive it with a hug that Corinne received.

Corinne: "Pyra, how’s everything going?"

Pyra: "Definitely I can’t complain, you already know, having a family, walk from time to time, it's a big change of not wanting to exist and I'm definitely receiving it with open arms"

Corinne: "That's amazing dear, none of you has to bear that guilt, anyway I came here with surprise for you guys, but apparently Rex and Nia are not coming back soon, so I'll leave these gifts here and here’s yours girls. "

Pyra and Mythra received a bag, when they open them they realized the small and nice detail that Corinne gave them.

Mythra: "Black stockings and another suit in black ?!".

Pyra: "A sweatshirt like the one that Tora lent me and a suit in blue?!, Corinne you shouldn’t".

Mythra: "Yeah Pyra is right, I don’t think you should have bothered."

Corinne: "Nonsense, after all you 4 are like children to me, apart the week of harmony is the best time to make people happier after all".

Pyra and Mythra turned their heads sideways until they even hit each other.

Pyra: "Ouch, harmony week ?, I had not heard about the festival” she said while rubbing his head.

Mythra: "First time I heard about this too” also rubbing her head.

Corinne: "Oh, then let me tell you, this it's a celebration that represents the time where the crops are at their best and the animals start to court each other, this was done after the fall of Torna, many say it was a kind  act of the architect himself's as an apology to humanity for the disaster that occurred ... I'm sorry if I reminded you about  something bad. " Corinne thought about the last thing she said and she covered her mouth with her hands.

Mythra: "Don’t worry, thanks to Rex we learned how to leave things in the past and that also tells us why we did not know about this week of harmony thing".

Pyra: "Although I still don’t know the reason for the gifts".

Corinne: "The festival extended beyond just harvests, and now it is considered more a holiday to give things to loved ones."

Pyra: "It's good to know we have a few more days to return the favor."

Mythra: "Yeah, you are also part of our family after all".

Corinne: "Aww you’re very sweet, and don’t really worry about giving me a gift, by making my Rex happy you’re returning the favor, but if he tries something with you these days, tell me and I will personally talk to him."

Pyra: "There's no need for that, it's a good boy."

Mythra: "And if he tries, we'll take care of it, don’t worry about that." She said while showing her sword.

Corinne: * laughs * "Well I have to go I have a lot of children to take care of, I ehope to see all of you together soon".

Pyra and Mythra led Corinne to the door saying goodbye for today.

Mythra: "That woman is very sweet, maybe she's the reason why Rex is like that."

Pyra: "I would not be surprised if that’s the reason, but now that brings me to a problem, what are we going to give to Rex?, he did us a great favor after all."

Mythra: "You're right, I say he would surely accept dust from us and appreciate it until the end of the world but I think that we should not take advantage of that, maybe one of his favorite things".

Pyra: "Well this gives me more reason to make his favorite dish and maybe some homemade chocolate."

Mythra turned to see Pyra with a raised eyebrow.

Mythra: "Do you think his stomach can handle all that?"

Pyra: "A man is conquest by his stomach." She said as she had her hands on her waist and a confident smile.

Mythra realized that her sister had an advantage in that point so she tried to think of something that Rex might like and she had to do it PRONTO.

Back in Argentum, Rex finally came back from the work that the nopon asked the divers to do. It was a rather tedious job but when they got into the cave it was way more easier.

"Good job guys, it's all for today it's getting late, stop by my office to pick up this month's pay"

"Yes! Payday" exclaimed some of the salvagers

Rex: _Good thing, we were running out of money at home_. He thought to himself.

"And tell me, what are you  going to buy to your wife?"

"I saw a post where they were selling some jewelry, he think she might like it"

"She and I will go for a good dinner"

Rex was struck by the conversation.

Rex: "Wow guys what a nice detail but what is the occasion?"

"What do you mean, what is the occasion, don’t you remember what day it is today?"

Rex just shook his head sideways.

"It's the week of harmony boy" they said monotonously.

Rex: Oh..Ohh ... OHHH NO I FORGOT.

"Well yeah, in the paradise you live surely I would forget everything too"

Rex: "The girls are going to kill me."

"Don’t worry, I'm sure they'll understand, ... wait girls how many hearts are yours Casanova."

Rex: "... 3 girls" he said in a low voice looking to the side and down

"Sorry we did not listen could you repeat it".

Rex: "3! 3 beautiful girls ok".

"Psssst" this everything the divers could say.

"Don’t worry, boy, we'll do everything we can to make it a beautiful funeral."

Rex: "Ahh, wait the nopons said they were going to sell those rare stones if they are selling they mean they are precious, yes it sounds like a good idea, I'm sorry guys I have to save my butt I see all of you later". And with that Rex ran away to receive his pay and then to find those nopon.

………………..............................................................................................................................................

Rex: "Ok, Rex, first you have to find those nopon and it will be a downhill road". He said as he counted his money, but when he looked up he realized that the guild was even more crowded, but at least he could see where the post was ... on the other side of the sea of people.

Rex: "I hope that you don’t fail me now hook".

Rex pointed to the highest point to swing from and finding the courage to make the leap of faith.

Rex: "For the girls 1, 2,… 3!"

People could only watch as a guy passed over their heads thinking it was a kind of show being amazed, for a moment Rex thought he would reach the other side... Until the hook became entangled with a bridge in Rex's path causing him to lose control and collide with a wall.

The public could only say a collective "Ouch" while Rex was slowly clearing the wall and falling into a barrel

Rex: "I’m  fin...fine ". While he saw stars in his head. "That will leave a mark but at least I'm closer than before"

Nopon: “Friend is fine, it looked like a strong hit”.

Rex: "I received worse don’t worry, anyway I came here to buy some gifts thanks to the week of harmony."

Nopon: "Then friend came to the right place, we have gifts to spare, maybe a little souvenir for friends, family and even something for your girl ... or boy I don’t judge".

Rex: "Actually, it's 3 girls."

Nopon: "A lucky boy I see for what I heard".

Rex: "If I had a coin for all the times I heard that."

Nopon: "Don’t worry I'm happy to help, tell me what you're looking for".

Rex: "Actually earlier today I helped look for these rare stones and I wanted to know if they are for sale."

Nopon: "You mean the harmony stones?."

Rex: "Harmony stones?"

Nopon: "Yes, they are very nice but also rare and valuable and I think you know where I'm going with this" -

Rex: "Yes, expensive, but how much?"

Nopon: "Each one costs around ... 10,000 gold."

Rex: "10,000 gold each!” He could feel the air escaping from his lungs.

Nopon: "Well yeah, they only show up this week of the year so that makes them weird."

Rex could only see the envelope full of money that was given to him.

Rex: I only have money for one and that is all my pay.

The Nopon could see how Rex's mood changed radically, the Nopon realized this and decided to take pity.

Nopon: "Look friend, so I can see this means a lot to you, so I'm going to tell you something but do not tell anyone else or I could lose my job."

Rex came closer to hear him better.

Nopon: "There’s another cave where you can find more of these stones in Gormott, usually there are people watching the place but they will retire because of the festivity you can go in secret but you will have to wait a little longer".

Rex: "Thanks, friend, you saved my life".  Now, in the place where Rex was, there was nothing but a cloud of dust.

Nopon: "BUT BE CAREFUL THEY HAVE VERY RARE PROPERTIES, Oh well he will discover it by himself later".

Rex: "Ok Rex, find those stones and make the girls happy" thought the young diver

Back to the home of our heroes.

Pyra: * uff * "Well, dinner is ready, now Ijust neede to make that chocolate for Rex, wait for him and it will be a good start for this week of harmony".

Pyra turned her back on the food she had just made, but she felt something was wrong, she felt a current of air in fact she could distinguish a reflection thanks to the spoon she had in his hand, was ...

Pyra: Mythra ?!

The redhead reacted quickly, her sister thought she was going to get away with trying to eat some of the delicacy that was unprotected on the table, but Mythra didn’t have the slightest idea who was guarding it, using the spoon that warned of her presence preparing it for a punishment, reaching a huge speed that could make a fool of himself that time they transformed into Pneuma and once hes hand was located it was time for the accurate hit and * Bam *.

Mythra: "OUCH! YOU STUPID CRETIN %#$$%#¡?&%$  AHHH WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" She said while holding her hand some tears forming in her eyes but Pyra didn’t know if they were of fury or pain, Mythra could only kiss her own hand so that the pain will pass faster.

Pyra: "If you think you're going to ruin our dinner you're very wrong, all this was done with love, if you want to have dinner you'll have to wait for Rex and Nia to arrive."

Mythra: "Who do you think you are, the guardian of the kitchen?"

Pyra: "I will protect this place with both teeth and nails no matter who it is, because I am Pyra guardian of the kitchen". She even made a small pose.

Mythra: "Wow,all those children's books a really doing something to you head!!"

Pyra: "The bookstore will have new books the following week and well I just wanted to read something, ok".

Mythra just laughed a little.

Mythra: "Ok kitchen guardian, do you think you can take me and stop me from eating some of your dinner?" Mythra was positioned in attack mode

Pyra: "Don’t make me do this Mythra". She reciprocated with a defensive position.

After a couple of minutes the sister battle came to an end.

Mythra: "AHHHH AHHHH OUCH AHH!" Mythra was just regretting it.

Pyra: "Well you forced me to do it "don’t do the crime if you can’t pa the time. "She said as she put the spoon back in its place as if it were her sword.

Mythra: "But you didn’t have to use the metal spoon, there's a wooden spoon and you didn’t have to do it that hard either." She said while rubbing her hands taking turns one with the other.

Pyra: "Don’t worry, I would find a way to make the blow feel the same, now wait here I'll bring a bag of ice for your hands". Pyra only gave her back to Mythra for less than 1 minute but the moment he saw her again she had already devoured 2 pieces of the Tartarí.

Pyra: "MYTHRA!"

Mythra: "Ha ha, I won victory, the blows were worth it, mmm is delicious as always".

Pyra: * sigh * "Maybe the next time should be blows to the head".

The girls heard that the front door was opening, Nia had returned home a little earlier than they thought.

Pyra: "Nia, you came back early".

Nia: "Yes, there was going to be a party thanks to the festivity this week but I decided to go back home, I'm a little tired".

Mythra: "Heavy day?"

Nia: "A couple of people who think they know more than doctors, one of our medicines uses a plant that has a bad reputation but the truth is harmless, it was like arguing with a wall but in the end we managed to give it up, but enough of my work tell me, what's for dinner?"

Pyra: "Delicious Tartari... or at least that’s what I hope if Mythra didn’t finish it all yet".

Mythra: "Don’t worry there's still enough for everyone." She said while she was about to put his tooth in another piece but it was snatched by Pyra

Mythra: "Hey, I was going to eat that!"

Pyra: "You were, we still have to wait for Rex remember?".

Nia: "Rex has not arrived yet? I thought he would be here by this time, maybe he had a difficult job today, I heard that salvagers can take several days to complete one."

Pyra: "Yeah, that's what I thought too * sigh * and I wanted to surprise him with his favorite food, well I think I still have the chocolate for him, ok time have dinner, it's not good to waste food after all".

Mythra: "Great, it was about time".

Back with Rex.

He was hiding behind a rock, some men were standing in the entrance doing guard but apparently what the nopon told him was true.

Rex: " _Just in time, as always Gramps never disappoints_ "

Rex tried to walk in the most stealthy way possible to try not to attract someone's attention it was easier said than done considering the various stones on the way, the one stone found a way to get into his shoes, but at least he came at the entrance of the cave.

Rex: " _Ok, now it's just need to find those stones and also an excuse for being late_."

The road to the stones looked like a labyrinth it was a mine after all an oversight and it is possible to get lost for days or months, Rex equipped with just a flashlight and a pick decided to venture.

Rex: "Remember Rex, it's not illegal if you're not caught."

He spend a long period of time without luck for our young hero, even his attitude from before was affected but he knew that he was close he could feel it.

Rex: "Come on, I know these stones are rare but not that rare."

But in front of him he could see a glow, he thought that It was probably a kind of flashlight to help the workers here, but he realized that it was inside the wall of the cave, it was the rocks that they were looking for in all their splendor (literally).

Rex: "THE ROCKS !, finally, I was already thinking about going back home".

But in a careless part of the celebration of our hero made him reveal that some of these structures were somewhat fragile.

Rex: "Ok note to myself don’t do that unless when I get out of here or until I get home."

Rex was set on the rocks, he was so close his spirits were in the clouds, but being so focused on acquiring the rocks that he wasn’t realizing that every time he hit the wall a crack was getting bigger and bigger.

After a long time Rex just needed one more rock to fulfill his share of gifts for the girls.

Rex: "Grghhh ahah grhhhh c’mon  get out of there it's getting too late !, grhh, Woahhh! "

The rock finally came out of its place on the wall Rex had used so much force that when it came out Rex went backwards hitting the wall and making the crack even bigger but he still did not realize it.

Rex: "Great, it's about time, although now I have a blow to the head". Rex packed the rocks in a bag in his suit, was preparing to leave for home, but a sound caught his attention.

Rex: "What was that?" He looked up to see that in the place where there was rock there was a crack that was getting bigger and bigger so that it reached the ceiling and small stones fell on his head.

Rex: "I already get so many stones today, this can’t get any worse."

And as if the destiny wanted some fun it decided to contradict him, after the rocks fall to gave way to reveale a great harmony rock ... that was collapsing thanks that nothing was supporting it and its objective ... Rex

Rex: "Today is just not my day".

Rex was paralyzed, with a large rock in his coming he’s way, the seconds were passing in slow motion, until * BAM * the rock finally meets the head of our hero and apparently this was enough for him to be knocked out.

Several hours have passed practically the morning of the next day (more accurate 5 a.m.), our hero seemed to have left this world ... until a whimper was heard at first but it was growing in volume little by little.

Rex: " _Auuuch, pssst ahh someone saw the titan that hit me_ " Rex used his mental voice because of having moved his mouth it is possible that something else could hurt him.

Rex: " _Well at least I'm still alive by a miracle, a little more to the right and I would be by the architect's side, I hope that Nia can take this pain away from my head_ ". Rex just felt his right pocket to verify that the rocks were there.

Rex: " _It's good to know that the rocks are still there or it would be the last straw coming here only for a rock to fall on me and almost kill me, * yawn * although I think it's time to go home the girls must be very worried ... although maybe they are asleep at this time of night and maybe they will finally kill me later_ ".

Rex finally got up, his vision was somewhat blurred either by the sleep or by the blow of the big stone in the head, finding the exit in this mine was easier , he just had to go back the way he came, at least it occurred to him to put a type of marks on the walls.

Being close to the exit something attracted his attention, when he was about to erase the last mark so that the miners didn’t realize that someone was here, he could see an image through a large mineral that was coming out of the ceiling, thanks to that his eyesight was still blurred, he could not differentiate it well but it looked like a girl ... a girl with a beautiful figure would add it.

Rex: " _What is someone here doing here so late, or maybe technically early ... well, who am I to judge, maybe she is looking for a gift for her special someone like me_?"

Rex finally left the mine after a long time in there for him it was time to go home walking maybe he should have thought better about telling Gramps about leaving.

Rex: “ _I just hope I have not interrupted something important in there, I don’t want to know that because of me, I have done the work of several people go down the drain or maybe I have made life difficult for that girl, maybe she was waiting a long time so she could finally enter in there and probably got a big scare to see me there believing that someone was working late, maybe she was looking for one of those harmony stones and now there's nothing but rubble ... No stop Rex you’re overthinking about everything”_ . Rex was about to hit his head but decided not to do it at the last minute that part of his body had enough for a day.

What Rex didn’t know is that that girl was not really there, oh he was looking at a girl, thanks to his blurred vision he did not realize that the mineral that was coming out of the ceiling was transparent with a little blue, that he was just seeing ... a reflection of him or rather ... of herself.

End of the first part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this is what I meant about the next episode being a little weird, this chapter was going to be released in valentine...I think all of you can tell that wasn't the case exams got in the way and kicked my butt and they're doing it again, harmony week is supposed to be like the equivalent of valentine and spring season so the chapter is still kinda in "schedule", also I'm gonna address the elephant in the room...female Rex, you're probably thinking "why?" and I'm gonna respond "Why not?", the next episode is going to be female Rex shenanigans...if that one ever comes out, but anyway please guys comment you thoughts I would like to read your comments I wanna know if this doesn't feel like a crack fic I want it to feel like good fic kinda deal, I hpe to see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this was a thing I was thinking to do waaay back, but I finally had the courage to do it and prob my anxiety wrong, I will post more chapters later since some of them are already complete so yeah, see ya later.


End file.
